Familia Cavendish
by Shana Uchite
Summary: Diana junto con Akko hacen uso de un antiguo método mágico para tener su propia familia, esta es una corta historia donde vemos los sucesos que ocurren luego de que ambas chicas toman una importante desicion como pareja, tener hijos.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos Días, Tardes u noche

Esta humilde escritora regreso de su desaparición para traer una corta historia de tres capítulos, también es una forma de marcar mi probablemente lento pero seguro regreso a la escritura, y si estas leyendo esto y eras fan de mi mejor obra "Gym" pido una enorme disculpa por el tan largo hiatus pero ya llevo un tiempo trabajando en los tres últimos capítulos y en algún año de la existencia humana los subiré.

Sin más que decir de momento, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Creando el milagro**

Se mira en el espejo por décima vez, sus ojos azules cual océano pasean por su figura plasmada en el espejo, cada hebra de su rubia cabellera está en su lugar, sus facciones denotan la seguridad tan clásica de ella, su mirada recorre sus mejillas, su mentón, pasando por su cuello, su cuerpo dejo hace tiempo de ser el de una adolescente para dar paso a la joven y atractiva adulta que era actualmente.

La joven Diana Cavendish a sus veintiocho años lo tenía casi todo, una buena reputación, un futuro brillante, gente que la respetaba no solo por su apellido si no por su talento como bruja y lo más importante, al menos a su parecer, se sentía amada y apreciada, la servidumbre de la mansión no tenían pelos en la lengua para reconocer que estaban ahí por el aprecio que le profesaban a la actual cabecilla de la familia en especial su antigua cuidadora y confidente Anna, y se sentía especialmente amada cuando veía ese simbólico y circular pedazo de metal adornando su dedo desde hacía ya dos años.

Dulce ironía suele pensar ella, un día estaba centrada en sus estudios, procurando mantener en alto el orgullo de su familia, y antes de que se dé cuenta llega cierta chica de origen japonés cuya capacidades mágicas son más que nulas, cambia el ritmo normal de las cosas, se hace merecedora de una antigua reliquia, motiva a la formación de las nueve nuevas brujas, salva el mundo, impulsa la importancia de la magia en la era actual y de forma lenta pero segura…termina conquistando su corazón. Diana no puede evitar sonreír cuando recuerda todo eso, si alguien volviera al pasado y le dijera a su yo más joven que terminaría casada con la torpe de Atsuko Kagari, sin duda preguntaría que clase de poción rara se habría metido para decir semejante cosa, todo eso suena tan loco y descabellado, y es la mejor locura que le ha pasado en la vida, porque gracias a esa locura ella ha vuelto a sonreír y creer en la alegría de la magia, ha recuperado esa chispa que ella misma reconoce a ver perdido luego de la muerte de su madre.

Locura, quien diría que el significo de esa palabras está muy presente en la vida de alguien tan respetable como ella, en especial en este momento de su vida.

Cargar con un peso como el que conlleva ser la heredera de su familia nunca ha sido fácil, hay muchas pautas que ella misma ha procurado cumplir por el bienestar de esta, hay dos aspectos que ciertamente siempre tuvieron prioridad si de la preservación de su familia se trataba, una es la conservación y desarrollo de las practicas mágicas y la otra, contribuir con el largo linaje de los Cavendish. No era algo que Diana pensara con frecuencia, ni siquiera estaba en su lista de prioridades, para ella lo primero era ser una bruja digna de su apellido, en especial después de aquella época sin magia por la que tránsito, pero tampoco era un detalle del cual pudiera olvidarse con facilidad, sabía que en algún punto de su existencia, tarde o temprano, necesitaba continuar con el linaje de los Cavendish teniendo su propia descendencia, es decir, debía tener hijos. Detalles, simples detalles que ella nunca le dio importancia por considerarlos pautas lógicas y sencillas, o al menos así fue hasta que su vida se vio unida junto a la mencionada bruja japonesa.

Sabia por simple racionamiento social que el enamorarse de alguien acarrea sus pro y contra, ella lo sabía muy bien cuando acepto el hecho de estar perdidamente enamorada de Akko, su mente y corazón tenían acalorados debates por las noches y aun así, aun cuando la razón muchas veces le dio oscuros panoramas, no evito que su corazón se llenara de dicha y su estómago de mariposas cuando Akko correspondió sus sentimientos, jamás en su vida sus piernas les temblaron tanto como cuando compartieron su primer beso, y ciertamente jamás olvidara la sensación de tener la mente en blanco cuando el mismo día que ella planeaba pedirle ser su novia, Akko, a su manera tan torpe pero especial, se le adelanto y más divertido fue aun cuando la japonesa hacía gestos de preocupación debido a que la joven Cavendish hacia sido tomada con la guardia baja y estaba tardando en responder a esa pregunta.

Sus años de noviazgo es algo que nunca cambiaría por nada porque pudo ver a Akko mejorar aún más como bruja, como se esforzaba por las dos, Diana apreciaba como su novia la ayudaba a relajarse después de un largo y cansador día, y no había cosa que ella disfrutara más que pasar un momento a solas con ella en especial si realizaban una de esas largas y apasionantes sesiones de besos y caricias mutuas.

En su momento lo pensó mucho, amaba a Akko y no quería a nadie más en su vida, después de todo nadie antes la había contagiado de ese entusiasmo por la magia, la motivación para ser la mejor día a día y solo la castaña con una sonrisa le hacía sentir que no había nadie más especial para ella en este mundo, fue por eso que no dudo al momento de querer unir su vida con ella a pesar de que fueran chicas y no pudieran tener hijos propios Akko le sonrió y le aseguro que dos brujas tan geniales como ellas podrían solucionar cualquier percance con el tiempo.

" _Ella es…sencillamente maravillosa"_ Expresaba la rubia en un susurro solo para ella.

Todo este repaso lleva a la conclusión de porque se dice que la joven cabecilla lo tiene casi todo, lo único que le hace falta es un hijo, fue por sugerencia de la misma Akko que Diana comenzó a investigar cómo hacer posible ese deseo, y ella misma debía reconocer que poco a poco se iba encaprichando con ese deseo no solo era por las horas que le dedicaba a la investigación si no porque Akko misma despertaba esos deseos, desde que tocaron el tema es como si el mismo mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para darles indirectas, en repetidas oportunidades cuando tenían una cita a un lado de ellas pasaban padres con niños pequeños, en una ocasión una pelota vino rodando hacia los pies de Akko, esta última lo levanto para entregárselo con una sonrisa en manos a su dueño, un niño de no más de dos años, y la cereza sobre el pastel, cuando su esposa la acompaño a una librería por unos encargos, sin duda fue una metida de pata, puesto que la castaña le puso el ojo a unos libros con nombres para bebés y sus significados, se veía tan emocionada hojeando sus páginas mientras se las enseñaba a la rubia, fue una experiencia vergonzosa pero tierna a la vez, solo Akko con sus muestras de emoción infantil podrían despertarle ese instinto de madre que desconocía poseer, si, a pesar de lo fría que podría lucir, Diana Cavendish deseaba ser madre, quizás sea un capricho nacido de una necesidad biológica como mujer o quizás muy dentro de si deseaba sentirse como su madre, no sabría decir con certeza cuál era la respuesta correcta, lo que si podía decir con sinceridad era que le producía una sensación de agradable cosquilleo en su pecho imaginarse a ella misma cargando un bultito con cabello castaño.

– _Diana –_ Hablando de castaños _– Estoy lista –_

Akko salía del baño recién aseada y con su cuerpo cubierto por una bata blanca, lo que fuera a ocurrir esa noche entre ellas la ponía un poco nerviosa, ni ahora siendo adulta ella podía ocultar bien sus emociones, pero eso era lo que le gustaba a Diana, ayudaba a que no hubiera secretos entre las dos, aunque no era algo que le preocupara tampoco, ella confiaba plenamente en la honestidad tan nata de su amada esposa.

– _Iré por las cosas –_ Se puso de pie y al pasar al lado de la castaña deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Había costado un poco, Diana tuvo que revisar un par de docenas de libros para encontrar una solución a lo que querían, luego de eso Akko tuvo que pedir un par de favores a Sucy y Lotte para conseguir ciertos ingredientes que necesitaban. Fue una larga búsqueda con una que otra prueba que dio resultados erróneos, pero finalmente todo estaba listo.

Diana había buscado distintos métodos para que fuera posible el tener un hijo, al no encontrar nada en los libros convencionales tuvo que buscar un poco más a fondo en la biblioteca de los Cavendish, y lo encontró en una sección que estaba bastante más abandonada que el resto.

En referencia a la historia de las antiguas brujas, hubo un tiempo donde comenzaron a escasear los varones practicantes de magia con los cuales tener linajes puros, por eso se iniciaron ciertos métodos para solucionarlo, eran practicas donde fuera posible que una bruja pudiera engendrar hijos con otra, como era de esperarse los primeros intentos no tuvieron éxito, pero como toda practica insistente en algún momento hubo resultados positivos, aunque claro, estos métodos no fueron recurrentes hasta que las brujas fueron exiliadas o cazadas casi al punto de su supuesta extinción, fue ahí, cuando estaban en peligro de desaparecer que pusieron en práctica nuevamente este "método". Muchos opinarían que morbosidades como esas son las que contribuyeron a la mala fama que poseían las brujas en algunos lugares, pero lo cierto es que gracias a eso y a la disminución de la mala imagen de las brujas es que hoy en día aún es posible hablar de la magia en sí.

– _Akko -_ La nombrada levanta su mirada _\- ¿Segura que estas comoda con esto?_ \- Deja las cosas sobre una pequeña mesa _\- No pasa nada si te arrepientes –_

La japonesa la observa con cierta intriga.

– _En realidad a ti habría que preguntarte si estas cómoda con esto -_ Le regala una pequeña sonrisa que buscaba confortarla _\- Mas que importarme el motivo por el que hacemos esto, me importa más que tú te sientas segura –_

Acto seguido la castaña toma las manos de su amada, cualquier duda que Diana pudiera sentir se esfumaba ante la sensación de calidez que Akko le proporcionaba.

No era la primera vez que realizaría este método, este consistía en juntar determinados ingredientes para preparar una pócima, luego se debe sumergir el extremo de la varita en él y recitar el hechizo apuntando a la bruja a la que iba dirigido, los primeros intentos consistían en comprobar que la pócima estuviera correctamente hecha, una vez que esa fase de prueba fue superada solo quedaba elegir a quien de las dos iba dirigido, ambas lo hablaron con mucha calma, finalmente Akko dijo que le daba igual el papel que ocupara aquí, todo lo que ella quería era cumplir ese deseo y complacer a Diana con lo que fuera que le tocara en el proceso, Diana por otra parte lo medito por largo tiempo, tampoco le importaba el papel que podría cumplir según su elección, pero si tuviera que inclinarse por una opción en particular sería el de ser la progenitora, realmente era la opción que más le atraía.

Entonces la decisión estaba tomada.

– _Eres tan dulce, Akko -_ Como no amarla cuando en un momento así, cuando se nota que tiene los nervios a flor de piel, le otorga una de esas sonrisas de "todo está bien" _\- Esto será algo nuevo para ambas, pero si tú sigues, yo sigo_ – Acto seguido posa una mano en su mejilla derecha y la acerca para besarla.

Cuando se decidió que Diana seria la progenitora y Akko la que recibiría el hechizo quisieron pasar por una breve etapa de prueba, todo para sentirse cómodas cuando el momento llegara, el efecto de aquel hechizo duraba un par de horas así que semanas previas había días que Diana usaba el hechizo en Akko y esta última aprovechaba el tiempo que duraba el efecto para acostumbrarse a sus efectos, al principio se sentía realmente raro, muy raro incluso para la misma Akko, dichos nervios le provocaban ligeros picos de estrés que lentamente fueron disminuyendo, Akko simplemente comparaba la sensación con lo que sentía estando bajo los efectos del hechizo de metamorfosis, al menos para ella era la comparación más acertada. Diana por otro lado tuvo que aprender a ver a Akko así, ciertamente le tranquilizaba sentir que su aura mágica no había cambiado, pero eso no quitaba que a veces sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a su amada castaña, incluso hubo una ocasión que llego a abofetearla cuando Akko bajo los efectos de ese hechizo intento "darle cariño" a su esposa. De una u otra forma ese periodo de adaptación mutua no fue del todo fácil para ninguna de las dos partes.

– _Cariño -_ Habían iniciado un apasionado beso hacía ya un rato _\- Espera el hechizo –_ Le recordó la rubia separándose a duras penas.

– _Mouu, ya me dejaste ligeramente encendida –_ Solo ella podía combinar la sensualidad con la ternura de esa forma.

– _Lo sé, pero con más razón debemos aprovechar –_ Dicho eso se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el frasco con la pócima y su varita.

La joven cabecilla procedió a sumergir la punta de su varita en aquel líquido, trago en seco, estaba a nada de pasar eso para lo cual ambas se habían preparado, debía guardar la calma, su anhelo debía poder más, saco la varita de ese líquido cuidando que ni una gota se derramara, dejo escapar un suspiro para renovar su aliento y comenzó.

– _Magia fluit per me -_ La varita empieza a brillar _\- et sal et miscere ex viribus naturae_ \- Ahora aquella brillante luz esta pintando directo a Akko, esta última cierra los ojos y espera lo que sigue _\- Lucem ac tenebras -_ En este punto Diana también cierra sus ojos sin dejar de apuntarla _\- mutare sexum –_

La joven Cavendish dio una última mirada a su esposa mientras el hechizo la cubría, un pequeño impulso dentro de ella la obligo a darle la espalda mientras eso ocurría. Pasaron breves segundos que parecieron eternos, sabía que ya debería a ver hecho efecto por lo que inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma.

– _¿Funciono? –_ No se atrevió ni a verla de reojo.

– _Una vez más, fue un éxito –_ Escucho esa respuesta provenir de una voz profunda y eso provoco que se abrazara con más fuerza.

Luego el momento para el que se habían preparado.

– _Diana -_ La aludida vuelve a la realidad _\- Voy a acercarme ¿De acuerdo? –_ esa voz, tenía un tono distinto pero aún se escuchaba la genuina preocupación.

Diana asintió, el cuarto estaba bajo bastante silencio por lo que pudo no solo sentir si no escuchar cuando su acompañante se acercaba a ella. Entonces lo toco, un cuerpo más alto y fornido que ella a sus espaldas, los nervios dentro de ella se intensificaron, trataba de usar todo su autocontrol para evitar temblar.

– _Cariño -_ De nuevo esa voz _\- ¿Recuerdas lo que practicamos?_ -Ver a Diana así ciertamente no era cómodo para Akko _\- Si no estás segura podemos parar, no me molesta...–_

– _Estoy bien -_ Contiene un gran suspiro _\- Solo estoy un poco ansiosa, pero no me quiero arrepentir-_ La rubia tuvo que cambiar su tono de voz, debía darle seguridad a Akko en este momento, no arruinarlo _\- Prosigue como siempre –_

Lentamente siente como unas grandes manos se posaban en sus hombros dándole firmes y relajantes masajes en los hombros, no era lo que se esperaba pero le ayudo a tranquilizarse cuando más lo necesitaba, Akko usaba la punta de sus dedos para hacer formas circulares sobre sus puntos de tensión, luego de forma casi tímida acerca su nariz a su cuello, Diana no puede evitar sentir como su piel se eriza y más cuando Akko se frota contra ella de forma pausada, todas esas caricias no eran nuevas para ella, eran caricias que su amante sabía que disfrutaba y las usaba a su favor, realmente lo agradecía.

Las caricias iban en aumento, la heredera sentía tan familiares esas formas de ser tocada pero a la vez ajena la forma del cuerpo de quien lo recibía signos claros de que aún no estaba del todo segura de esto, pero no quiere retroceder, debe mantenerse firme, se ve diferente pero se trata de Akko, _"Su"_ Akko. Con nuevos pensamientos en su mente se dio la vuelta para encarar finalmente a su amante. Sus miradas se cruzan, Diana necesita levantar un poco la cabeza para verla pues ahora lleva unos cuantos centímetros de ventaja, Akko se detiene, ha quedado petrificada debido a que lo primero que piensa es que ha hecho algo mal así que debe prepararse para recibir un regaño o un golpe de su esposa, ya le paso un par de veces estando bajo el efecto de ese hechizo, sin embargo Diana le clava la mirada, no se la ve con intenciones de atentar a su integridad física, sin embargo la susodicha deja escapar una pequeña risa, no puede evitarlo, frente a ella tiene a un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y ligeramente peinado hacia atrás debido a que aún se encontraba húmedo por la reciente ducha, sus facciones asiáticas están escondidas bajo una clara mezcla de temor y shock, cuando escucha reír a Diana un puchero aparece en los labios de aquel joven, reacciones y expresiones puramente marca Akko.

Diana no iba a negar que se sentía aun rara pero esas caricias por su rostro y cuerpo eran propias de su esposa, en esencia era ella, solo debía dejarse llevar, poco a poco Akko besaba sus mejillas y dibujaba un camino de besos por su cuello, repitió ese camino un par de veces pasando su lengua en ciertos puntos, el cuerpo de Diana, algo tieso y tembloroso al principio, se había relajado, tanto que dejaba escapar un par de suspiros cuando sentía unas manos invadiendo su piel bajo la ropa.

Con paciencia fueron encendiendo sus cuerpos, cualquier sensación de vergüenza fue reemplazada por gemidos de excitación, Akko se resistía lo más humanamente posible pero sentía que esa tiesa sensación entre sus piernas iba a explotar en cualquier momento y el sentir como Diana gemía y se ponía encima de ella no hacia esto más fácil.

No era su primera vez con la castaña, pero si era la primera vez que esta última ingresaba esa nueva parte de su anatomía dentro de Diana, su centro estaba bien lubricado gracias a las caricias previas pero aun así Akko ingreso pausadamente para permitirle a su intimidad adaptarse a esa nueva forma y mientras más ingresaba más escuchaba a Diana soltar leves quejidos.

– _Di... ¿Diana? –_ Se detuvo al sentir como la chica bajo ella tenía la respiración agitada.

– _Tranquila -_ Acaricia su cabello _\- Es solo...que...esto es nuevo para mí -_ Con sus dedos le recorre su mejilla _\- ¿Y tú? –_

– _Se siente tan apretado -_ Se sonroja _\- Cálido y...viscoso –_

– _Pero no lo digas así –_ Le jala de la mejilla a forma de regaño.

– _Auch, auch...Dia...na –_

Al intentar librar su mejilla mueve su cuerpo mientras aún está dentro de la rubia, el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Akko se esfumo, comenzó a mover su pelvis chocándola contra su amada Cavendish.

– _Akko -_ Una rápida corriente eléctrica recorre su vientre cuando la castaña aumenta el ritmo _\- A...Akk...o –_ Se aferra a sus hombros con ambas manos.

Sus mentes se desconectaron, no había más razón solo placer, Akko por momentos se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más bajos, entraba y salía de forma lenta y a veces rápida a la vez que mordía su cuello o chupaba su clavícula dejándole leves marcas, Diana hacia largo rato había perdido el control de su cuerpo y su voz, sus gemidos retumbaban por todo el cuarto, la mano derecha de la castaña estaba masajeando uno de sus pechos y la otra tenia agarrando su cintura para profundizar el contacto.

– _A...mor -_ A esta altura ya no sentía las rodillas pero no por eso quería parar _\- Lo...lo estoy sintiendo –_ La penetra con más ganas.

– _A...Ah, ah...Cariño... -_ Le clava las uñas en su ancha espalda _\- Sigue –_ Pidió con una voz sensual y apagada.

La castaña se derritió ante el pedido de la rubia, la tomo de las muñecas levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, estando cara a cara le planto un profundo beso en los labios callando los próximos gemidos provocados por el aumento de las embestidas. Una fuerte contracción y el arqueo de la espalda de su esposa le anuncio a Akko la culminación de su climax.

– _Diana -_ Susurro de forma cariñosa _\- Con tu permiso –_

– _Qu... ¡Ah! –_

Sin esperar respuesta Akko acomodo su rostro en el cuello de ella y continuo penetrándola un poco más, la joven heredera estaba al límite de sus energías, sentir el aliento de la castaña en su cuello la motivaba a tal punto que sus últimas energías se fueron en los gemidos finales cuando sintió como su intimidad dejaba escurrir un líquido al mismo tiempo que Akko relajaba su cuerpo y se dejaba caer despacio sobre ella.

Una pequeña brisa fría le provoco escalofríos a la Cavendish ya que Akko recupero un poco de fuerza, la suficiente para levantarse de arriba de su esposa y librarla del peso extra. Más muerta que viva, Diana se apiado de la japonesa por lo que se levantó para alcanzar las sabanas y cubrir sus cuerpos, tan pronto como Akko sintió esa cálida sensación se acomodó boca abajo abrazando ligeramente la almohada.

– _Que rico –_ Dijo mientras frotaba su rostro en la almohada.

Diana sonríe con ternura ante ese acto infantil.

– _¿Tenias mucho frio? –_ Pregunta mientras se acomoda de lado.

– _Me refería a ti –_ La mira con una infantil sonrisa en el rostro.

– _Akko –_ Ni escondiéndose bajo las sabanas Akko iba a olvidar ese hermoso sonrojo en la pálida piel de su chica.

* * *

El sol ya se había adueñado del cuarto, y sus primeros rayos ya habían calentado la pálida piel de una chica que comenzaba a desperezarse y luchaba por abrir los ojos, ciertamente se le pegaron ciertos hábitos poco femeninos de su esposa, hablando de esta última, Diana volteo la mirada a su lado para encontrarse con una figura femenina, durmiendo y roncando boca abajo, enseñando su espalda marcada ligeramente por unas uñas. La joven Cavendish desea quedarse más en cama y abrazar a su esposa, solo ellas dos acurrucadas luego de aquella noche, y quien sabe, compartir un par de besos o una nueva sesión de cariñitos, nada la haría más feliz en este momento, pero para su pesar tenia tareas pendientes que debía atender, por lo que se levantó con cuidado de la cama, cubrió su desnudes con una bata, se acercó a su aun adormilada esposa para cubrirla mejor con las sabanas.

– _Te dejare dormir 15 minutos más, solo por hoy –_ Susurro para luego besar su cabello y dirigirse al baño.

* * *

 **2 Meses después.**

– _Dianaaaa, Luz de mis ojos, brujis de mi almaaaa –_

Akko acababa de regresar después de pasar una semana en Japón visitando a sus padres, para ella tantos días sin su amada Diana se sentía casi como meses, así que tan pronto como llego a la mansión Cavendish saludo a la servidumbre y pregunto por su esposa, la mismísima Anna le indico que Diana había subido al cuarto hacia largo rato y que cuando Akko llegara la buscara ahí.

– _¿Pero como ella sabía cuándo llegaría? Si no le avise para sorprenderla -_ Se cuestionaba mientras arrastraba los pies escalera arriba _\- Aghh, y de nuevo se me olvido que ella puede predecir el futuro -_ Se palma la frente _\- Tonta –_

Llego hasta el cuarto que compartían, golpeo unas cuantas veces de forma enérgica y esperar a que le permitieran pasar.

– _Akko, puedes entrar –_ Respondió la joven desde adentro.

– _Mouu -_ Se asoma con un puchero _\- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo y no alguno de los sirvientes? –_

La rubia estaba recostada en la cama en bata mientras sostenía un libro, a un costado, en el lado de la cama que usualmente ocupaba Akko había una pila de al menos 5 libros más y en la mesa de noche de su lado una taza de té aun humeante.

– _Ninguno de los sirvientes golpea la puerta como si quisiera tirarlo en el intento -_ Contesta con una sonrisa mientras cierra el libro _\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –_

– _Sin contratiempos -_ Deja su equipaje a un lado y se quita el abrigo _\- Aunque el cambio de horario entre aquí y Japón siempre me toma desprevenida, ya sabes -_ Se sienta en la cama del lado de Diana, la besa primero en la mejilla y luego le da uno más largo en los labios _\- Por cierto ¿En bata y en cama a esta hora? -_ Le regala una pequeña sonrisa junto a otro beso _\- ¿Le pasa algo a mi Dianita? –_

– _Tonta -_ Desde que Akko entro al cuarto Diana tenía una sonrisa en su rostro _\- A decir verdad si me pasa algo -_ Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más _\- Tengo algo de mareos desde la madrugada así que hoy quise quedarme en cama sin descuidar mis obligaciones –_ Señala los libros a su lado.

– _¿Mareos? -_ Su sonrisa se borra y cambia su semblante a uno de preocupación _\- Si estas enferma deberías estar descansando, no trabajando –_ Le quita el libro de las manos.

– _Pero Akko...–_

– _Sin peros -_ Agarra todos los libros y los lleva lejos del alcance de la rubia - _Ninguna esposa mía va a esforzarse de forma innecesaria –_ Le acomoda las almohadas.

– _Eso lo sé, pero Akko...–_

– _¿Y esto? -_ Prueba la tasa de té - _Si es un resfrió deberías tomar té con limón, no solo una simple infusión de hierbas_ \- Agarra la tasa _\- Iré a prepararte algo –_

– _¡Akko! -_ Termina por levantar la voz asustando y llamando la atención de su esposa _\- En vista que aún no eres capaz de captar las indirectas...–_ Da unos golpecitos al espacio en la cama a su lado invitándola a sentar.

Aun con esa nueva sensación de miedo ella obedeció en total silencio.

– _Amor -_ Suspira y la toma de las manos _\- Si te cuento que tengo mareos en la mañana y te aseguro que no estoy enferma ¿No te dice algo? –_

– _Mmmh -_ Hace un gesto pensativo _\- Quizás sea... ¿Fatiga? –_ En momentos así a veces Diana pensaba seriamente en darle la razón a Sucy y sus comentarios respecto a la falta de atención de Akko.

– _¿Enserio? -_ Respira profundo y decide no darle más vueltas al asunto - _Tengo una sorpresa para ti -_ Su sonrisa vuelve _\- Esta en el cajón_ \- Señala la mesa de noche del lado de la cama de la castaña.

– _¿Una sorpresa? -_ La ve de forma extraña _\- No es nuestro aniversario aun -_ Diana ahora la miraba con expresión de regaño así que solo obedeció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A medida que Akko se acercaba a la sorpresa Diana veía todo en cámara lenta, como Akko abrió el cajón, como su cara denotaba sorpresa al ver aquel objeto, la Cavendish tenía el corazón en la boca y se le detuvo cuando la japonesa cerro el cajón de golpe para luego volver a abrirlo y mirar con incredulidad, repitió la misma acción un vez más y luego miro fijo a la rubia.

– _Diana -_ Susurro _\- ¿Estoy soñando? -_ Trataba de no tartamudear _\- ¿Sigo dormida en el avión?–_

Ahora si Diana no oculto una sutil risa, de un momento a otro sintió los nervios a flor de piel y eso la obligaba a reír sin razón aparente.

– _No, Akko -_ Aguanta la risa para poder contestarle _\- Estas aquí conmigo y esto es un sueño, pero hecho realidad –_

De un momento a otro la japonesa corrió alrededor de la cama y se arrodillo quedando a un lado de su esposa, todo esto mientras soltaba un grito de felicidad.

– _¡Enserio ha funcionado! -_ La abraza rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos y apoyando su cara en su pecho _\- No sabes cuándo deseo que esto no sea un sueño, que alguien me pellizque -_ Y Diana lo hizo pellizcando su mejilla - _Auuu, no era enserio –_ Levanta el rostro para mirarla al mismo tiempo que Diana la sostiene del rostro con ambas manos y la atrae para iniciar un intenso beso.

– _Te amo –_ Susurra contra sus labios al terminar el beso.

– _Yo también te amo -_ Sonríe a mas no poder _\- Pero a partir de ahora tendré que amarte por dos, amor para ti -_ Le da un besito en los labios _\- y un poco de amor en aumento para ti también ¿Escuchaste? –_ Besa el vientre de la rubia por encima de la ropa.

– _Jajaja Akko, apenas estoy de pocas semanas, aun no es capaz ni de escucharte –_ Le sonríe con ternura.

– _Pero pronto lo hará, es mejor empezar desde ahora -_ Se frota suavemente contra su vientre aun plano _\- No puedo esperar para contárselo a todos -_ Sus ojos denotan un brillo inusual _\- No sé si decírselo primero a mis padres o a Lotte y Sucy -_ Se pone de pie y se dirige directo al escritorio _\- También debo decírselo a Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka -_ Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro llevando varios pergaminos en las manos - _Oh claro, no puedo olvidarme de la maestra Ursula y Croix, y tu quizás quieras decirlo a Hannah y Barbara -_ En pocos segundos había hojas y libros repartidos por todos lados _\- ¿Que sería más conveniente, una lechuza o por teléfono? -_ Agarraba un bolígrafo _\- O quizás podríamos hacer una pequeña reunión para anunciárselo a todos –_

– _Akko...–_ Hasta a ella la comenzaba a marear ver a la castaña recorrer el cuarto así de eufórica.

– _Ah, cierto ni Anna ni nadie de la servidumbre me comento nada de lo que te pasaba, quizás no lo sabían, creo que deberíamos decirle primero a ella y...–_

– _Cariño -_ Uso una voz firme para sacarla de sus _divagaciones - Sé que estas emocionada, no sabes disimular_ \- Le hace señas para que se _acercara - Pero por ahora disfrutemos de este momento que es solo nuestro –_

Dicho esto la castaña se rindió una vez más ante ella, se subió a la cama y abrazo a su esposa mientras dejaba caer lentamente su cuerpo en la comodidad del lecho matrimonial, la respiración acompasada de Akko ayudo a Diana a relajar sus propios nervios y a permitir encerrarse en su propio mundo, uno donde estaba alejada de las responsabilidades de ser líder de una importante familia de magos y solo existían ella, su esposa, y a partir de ahora también su pequeño retoño esperando por nacer.

* * *

Saben me acostumbre a poner algunas curiosidades al final de los capítulos pero esta vez me salteare esa tradición, básicamente porque no recuerdo en este momento cuales fueron las referencias que use, quizás en el próximo capitulo agregue algo.

Por ahora gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

atte

 **Shana Uchite**


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas las tienen todos y todas ustedes.

Esta autora con Síndrome de Internet Explored les agradece su paciencia con la actualización, no me gusta ilusionar poniendo una fecha fija para cada actualización, ya que con esta historia mantengo la rutina que tuve y sigo teniendo con mi anterior historia, que es actualizar solo cuando ya tenga algo avanzado del capitulo que le sigue, así que si, ya estoy redactando el que le sigue, por ahora, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

" **El nacimiento de un Cavendish"**

Cierta castaña corría a todo lo que daba su cuerpo llevando un bolso con ropa en una mano y su escoba en la otra, lo cual uno se preguntaba porque mejor no usaba su escoba para llegar a su destino en vez de estar corriendo una inexistente maratón. Después de semejante carrera llego hasta un hospital donde menos mal la detuvieron en la entrada antes de que corriera otra maratón dentro de aquel lugar mientras abría puertas al azar.

Akko estaba alterada, había salido una tarde, solo unas horas a Luna Nova para visitar a Chariot alias _"Maestra Úrsula"_ , ya que debido al embarazo de Diana la castaña se mantuvo al pendiente de ella tanto que la misma rubia tenía que convencerla de que no le pasaría nada si ella salía a despejarse con sus amistades además de que no estaría sola, tenía a los sirvientes al tanto de ella y como un plus de seguridad Hannah y Barbara habían venido ese día a visitarla, fue por eso que Akko acepto la invitación de Úrsula para tomar té y ponerse al corriente después de un par de meses sin verse.

El reencuentro fue animado, hablaron sobre los días de escuela de la japonesa y Ursula comentaba un poco sobre una que otra alumna de la nueva generación que vino a estudiar inspirada por las hazañas de las nuevas nueve brujas, todo fue divertido hasta que una maestras irrumpió con urgencia en el despacho de Ursula con un mensaje para Akko, había llegado a la dirección una lechuza propiedad de los Cavendish que Akko identifico como _Keler_ la más veloz, ni le hizo falta leer el mensaje que traía para que su cabeza se diera una acertada idea de lo que había ocurrido, así que luego de confirmarlo con una lectura tomo su escoba y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la Leyline que la llevaría directo a la mansión Cavendish donde los sirvientes le informaron que Anna junto con Hannah y Barbara llevaron a Diana directo al hospital hacia dos horas.

Después de una larga odisea donde Akko agarro un bolso con cambio de ropa y cosas de bebés que había preparado hacia un par de semanas para estar listas cuando el momento llegara, se dirigió a la Leyline mas cercana, aunque debido a los nervios Akko termino por volar en cirulos un par de veces, llego corriendo al hospital y ahora tras intentar recuperar el aliento y explicar porque estaba como loca ahí, logro llegar al piso donde estaban atendiendo a su esposa solo para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de sus amigas.

– _Hasta que por fin llegas -_ La señala Hannah - _¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto? –_

– _Lo...lo siento, vine lo... lo más rápido que pude –_ Levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición.

– _Hay costumbres que no cambian al parecer -_ Barbara se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía acusándola con la mirada _\- La pobre Diana tiene contracciones cada dos minutos, y aun así se preocupó porque te avisáramos –_

– _Ya entendí, perdónenme -_ Junta sus manos frente a ella _\- Pero por favor díganme ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué paso? –_ Pidió con la mejor voz que le salía, no podía enojarse por la actitud que estaban tomando las amigas de su esposa después de todo, solo era su forma de preocuparse y cuidarla.

– _Estábamos conversando tranquilamente_ \- Comenzó Barbara _\- Diana estaba comiendo unas galletas cuando dijo que se sentía rara, dejo de comer y siguió charlando –_ La japonesa asentía mientras la escuchaba.

– _Pero luego de eso se comenzó a remover un poco incomoda pero dijo que no pasaba nada, que era porque el bebé se movía mucho, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta se puso pálida, se le había roto la fuente -_ Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire _\- Llamamos a Anna, aviso a un chofer mientras te enviaba una lechuza y ayudamos a Diana a subir al auto para venir –_

En este punto Akko se mordía el labio para calmar la frustración que estaba naciendo en su pecho, por lo que ambas chicas decidieron no ser tan duras con ella, a fin de cuenta no era solo el bebé de su amiga si no también de ella.

– _Escucha Akko -_ Hannah la tomo del hombro _\- Debes estar tranquila, Diana está bien, te lo aseguro, estas cosas son normales y más en un parto primerizo –_

– _En... ¿Enserio? –_

– _Enserio_ \- Le sonríe Barbara - _Ella no está sola, Anna esta ahí reemplazándote por ahora, nosotras estamos aquí, y tu también –_

– _Y no solo ella –_

Las tres chicas voltearon para encontrarse con la sonrisa y la pelirroja cabellera de la maestra Ursula.

– _¿Maestra? –_ La vio Akko confundida.

– _Te fuiste tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de acompañarte -_ Camina hacia ella _\- Pero al fin pude alcanzarte luego de avisarle a tus amigas lo que ocurría –_

– _Gracias Maestra Ursula –_ Akko se frotaba el cuello ahora que comenzaba a calmarse.

– _Ninguna de las dos está sola y eso lo sabes, Akko -_ Le acaricia la cabeza en un gesto infantil _\- Solo relájate, tu sabes que hacer, me lo dijiste, esperaste este momento por meses –_

Esas palabras lograron arrancar una sincera sonrisa de la castaña.

* * *

Con el paso de las horas para alivio de Akko se hicieron presente Lotte y Sucy.

– _No dejas de ser una descuidada ni cuando tu mujer está trayendo al mundo a tu bebé –_

– _¡Sucy! -_ La regaña Lotte para luego ir a abrazar a la futura madre _\- No le hagas caso, estamos aquí para apoyarte –_

– _Tranquila sé que es su forma de animarme -_

– _¿Alguna novedad? –_ Pregunta luego de soltarla.

– _Anna estuvo acompañando a Diana, cuando salió me permitieron entrar para verla, está un poco irritable debido a las contracciones -_ Ríe con una mezcla de miedo y nervios -

– _Tu también estarías irritable si sintieras una personita abrirse paso lentamente por tu...–_

– _¡Sucy! –_ La interrumpe Akko sonrojada.

– _Eres tan fácil, Akko –_ Ríe maléficamente la peligrosa.

– _¿Estas tu sola? –_ Lo pregunta porque no ve a nadie más con ella ahí.

– _Oh, no, Anna fue con Hannah y Barbara a comprar algo para comer hace un rato, y la maestra Ursula dijo que iba a realizar un llamado a no sé quién y volvía –_

– _No me digas que finalmente le dijiste que querías que ella fuera la madrina de tu bebé –_

– _No...Oh espera, si lo hice, se lo dije justo momentos antes de que me avisaran que Diana rompió bolsa, ¿Porque? –_ Las mira curiosa.

Tanto Lotte como Sucy se miraron con cierta expresión dudosa solo para que Sucy rompiera el silencio con otra sonrisa burlona.

– _Esto se va a poner bueno –_ Dijo mostrando sus afilados dientes.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas fueron llegando Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka, al momento que Amanda animada a Akko un doctor salió para anunciar que la joven heredera inicio el trabajo de parto por lo que Akko no perdió más tiempo y se dispuso a estar con su esposa.

La noche termino por caer y avanzaba más y más, todos esperaban alguna noticia de lo que ocurría ahí adentro, cuando algunas de las chicas como Amanda comenzaban a quedarse dormidas, sale Akko empujando las puertas de par en par y con una sonrisa que sobresalía del barbijo que se había puesto por cuestión de sanidad, todos los presentes voltearon a verla y preguntarles que paso, pero la japonesa comenzó a dar un par de saltitos en su lugar para luego dar un par de giros y brincar de forma enérgica todo para evitar gritar de forma escandalosa en un hospital.

– _¡YA ESTA AQUI! ¡ESTA AQUI! –_ Levanta un poco la voz sin dejar de saltar.

– _Felicidades a las dos –_ Dijo Ursula conteniéndose lo mejor que podía.

– _¿Y que fue? –_ Preguntaron Hannah y Barbara en una perfecta sincronización y con un particular brillo en los ojos.

Esa fue la pregunta que todos estuvieron esperando que se respondiera por meses, pues la misma pareja prefirió que el género fuera una sorpresa. Akko dejo de saltar, miro a todas moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y dibujo una aún más grande sonrisa en su rostro mientras juntaba aire para hablar.

– _Es un niño –_ Respondió.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada, alrededor de las cinco o seis de la mañana, Ursula estaba ahora junto a Croix repartiendo vasos con café para todos, Diana ya había sido trasladada a un cuarto junto a su recién nacido y Akko fue a acompañarla, todos los presentes prefirieron darles su tiempo a solas a la nueva familia hasta que les permitieran pasar a conocer al nuevo Cavendish.

Para cuando el café en sus manos estaba por acabarse Akko sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta en silencio, su rostro era una mezcla de fatiga e inmensa felicidad.

– _Disculpen la tardanza, Diana despertó hace un rato y me estaba haciendo cargo del bebé –_ Luego de eso soltó un bostezo muy poco sutil.

– _Veo que la felicidad te ha mantenido lucida, nueva mami –_ Amanda le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

– _No me imagino lo feliz que debes sentirte_ – Dijo Lotte que se emocionó al punto de limpiarse las lágrimas junto con Barbara.

Akko tuvo un intercambio de palabras con las enfermeras y luego les hizo señas a las chicas para que pasaran con cuidado al cuarto.

– _Por favor hablen despacio en todo momento, para el bebé este es un ambiente nuevo por lo que cualquier ruido fuerte lo asusta y se pone a llorar_ \- Acto siguiente abrió la puerta con cuidado asomándose _\- Amor -_ Susurra lo más fuerte que puede _\- Alguien quiere verte –_

Todos los presentes escucharon como la voz de Diana desde el interior respondía afirmativamente.

La imagen era digna de un cuadro, la Joven Cavendish estaba recostada en la cama, lucia el clásico camisón proporcionado por el hospital y el cabello recorrido en una cola caída, en el cuarto había una sola lámpara que iluminaba débilmente el ambiente y le daba a la rubia un aire maternal, nada más ideal para la ocasión, en sus brazos estaba meciendo suavemente a un bebé cubierto por unas mantas, solo cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron notar que el pequeño tenía la piel tan blanca como Diana y uno que otro exceso mechón de cabello castaño.

– _Demonios, es castaño –_ Exclamo muy bajo Amanda al momento que metía la mano en el bolsillo y le daba unos billetes a Sucy.

– _Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo –_ Respondió Sucy guardando el dinero.

– _¿Oigan que les pasa? ¿Apostaron a costa de mi hijo? –_ Akko las miro indignada.

– _No fue nada malo -_ Se encogió de hombros _\- Solo que Amanda aposto a que nacería rubio, ya sabrás quien gano –_ Termino excusándose.

– _Ya habrá una próxima, Manbavaran –_ Gruño Amando.

– _Pues les pediría que por favor dejen de hacer tales cosas a costa de Daniel –_ Agrego Diana molesta para dar por terminado el asunto.

– _¿Daniel? –_ Pregunto Chariot con un brillo en los ojos.

– _Así es -_ Confirma Akko _\- Daniel Grayson Cavendish, me resulta un poco raro_ \- Se rasca la mejilla - _Ya que en Japón no se acostumbra a que los hijos_ _tengan dos nombres, pero no es algo que me moleste tampoco –_ Admite mientras con cuidado levanta a el pequeño en sus brazos.

– _Supongo que es un buen momento para darle la noticia a la maestra, ¿No lo crees, Akko? –_ Sugirió Diana con el ceño fruncido, y si, la indirecta le llego a Akko.

– _Cariño, vamos, te pedí perdón, no sabía que debía esperar a que naciera para decirle -_ Sonríe nerviosamente mientras abraza a Daniel _\- Por favor no peleemos frente al niño –_

– _Ja, te atraparon –_ Se burla Amanda.

– _Lo que tu hiciste tampoco fue mejor, Amanda –_ También la regaña Diana.

– _Ay, dame un respiro, Princesa Cavendish –_

Fue el mismo recién nacido quien dio por terminada la pelea cuando comenzó a llorar debido a que habían comenzado a elevar el tono de voz.

– _Bien hecho, Amanda, ya molestaste al pequeño –_ Dijo Sucy.

– _¿Yo!? Fue la Princesa Cavendish la que comenzó con su tiranía –_

– _¡Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme así! –_

Y Daniel llora más fuerte ahora.

– _Chicas, tiempo fuera -_ Akko mecía suavemente al pequeño intentando calmarlo _\- Conejito, no pasa nada, no llores –_

No sabe si era por los tranquilizantes u otros medicamentos que le suministraron después del parto pero Diana se sentía fatal, su hijo no tenía horas de a ver nacido y ya lo había hecho llorar, ella enserio quería hacer esto bien, no quería cometer errores tontos que pudieran perjudicar a su pequeño, después de todo quería llegar a ser tan buena madre como lo fue la suya.

– _¿Puedo intentar calmarlo? –_ Pregunta con cautela Chariot mirando a Diana y Akko.

Ambas asienten y Akko con cuidado acomoda a Daniel que aun lloraba entre los brazos de Chariot.

– _Hola, pequeño -_ Comienza a mecerlo suavemente mientras le hablaba - _¿Como un caballerito tan lindo como tu va a llorar así? –_ Sorprendentemente poco a poco el pequeño comenzó a calmarse _\- Pero que niño tan obediente, igual que tu mami_ – La sonrisa de Chariot se hizo más grande a medida que el bebé se calmaba.

– _Awww, gracias por el cumplido, maestra –_ Sonríe Akko con orgullo.

– _No se refería a ti, si no a Diana –_ La interrumpe Sucy.

– _No es divertido, Sucy –_ La mira con enfado.

– _Pues tú no tienes exactamente antecedentes por buen comportamiento, Akko_ – Aclara Hannah mientras acomodaba la almohada para Diana.

– _Ya paren –_ Akko comenzó a hacer berrinches.

Leves risas fueron retenidas entre los presentes, después de todo aun debía mantener el volumen bajo por el sensible oído del recién nacido.

– _Lindo lugar en el que fuiste a nacer ¿Verdad? -_ Susurro la joven maestra al pequeño mientras su dedo índice se encontraba apresada por completo en su manita _\- Por cierto, me llamo Chariot, y seré tu madrina –_

* * *

Dos semanas después del nacimiento de Daniel, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión en la Mansión Cavendish, amigos y conocidos de la pareja llegaron con todo tipo de regalos para el nuevo miembro de la familia, la directora Holbrooke acompañada de la maestra Finnelan vinieron en representación de Luna Nova y del personal de la academia a mostrar sus respetos a las madres del nuevo miembro de los Cavendish, incluso Andrew, ahora hecho todo un hombre de sociedad, había traído un presente para el infante, pero sin duda los más encantados por el pequeño eran los padres de Akko que rondaban con júbilo a su primer nieto.

– _Mira esa carita –_ Decía la madre de Akko mientras cargaba al pequeño _– Si infla sus mejillas cuando se enoja entonces se parecerá más a Akko –_

– _P_ _ara nada, se ve que será un niño tranquilo, igual que Diana -_ Acaricia su pequeña mejilla _\- Gracias al cielo –_

– _¡Papa! –_ Ahora Akko se sentía avergonzada pues todos se rieron por ese comentario.

A primera vista se veía que el niño iba a ser bastante mimado por Akko, pues en todo momento ella se aseguró que el bebé se mantuviera cómodo y estuviera a salvo en especial cuando alguno de los invitados lo sostenía en brazos.

– _Akko, es adorable –_ Ahora era el turno de Lotte de sostenerlo

– _Se ve bastante sano –_ Lo observa Sucy sujetando su manita.

– _Muchas gracias –_ Sonríe la castaña

– _Buen peso, piel suave, cabello saludable –_

– _¡_ _Espera! ¿No estarás analizando a mi hijo para algo raro? –_

– _El hijo de mi conejillo de indias favorito puede resultar un buen sujeto de pruebas futuro –_ Sonríe con malicia.

– _Yo tendría cuidado con los planes que tienes respecto a mi hijo_ – Mamá Diana estaba muy cerca de matar a alguien con la mirada.

– _Nunca fuiste divertida, Diana –_ Sucy le resta importancia con un leve movimiento de hombros.

– _Señorita Diana y Atsuko –_ Interrumpe Anna con una pequeña reverencia – _La señora Daryl ha llegado y solicita la presencia de ambas –_

– _Gracias Anna –_ Voltea a ver a las chicas _– Lotte ¿Puedes encargarte de Daniel un rato? Si tienes problemas solo avisa a alguien de la servidumbre_ –

– _No hay problema y prometo que Sucy no le hará nada raro –_ Ve a la nombrada de reojo.

– _Aguafiestas –_

– _¡_ _Te lo advierto Sucy, no te metas con el! –_ Grito Akko mientras seguía a Diana y Anna a otra habitación.

– _No puedo creer que asustes a Akko así –_ Le reprocha Lotte a su amiga – _Si se nota que dentro de todo ya te encariñaste con el –_

– _¿Cómo sabes que no lo estoy considerando para mis experimentos? –_ Pregunto la bruja de los hongos sin expresión alguna.

Lotte sonrió mientras mecía suavemente al bebé que había abierto los ojos hacia unos instantes.

 _Porque de entre todas las personas, fuiste la que probablemente pensó con más cuidado que regalarle_ –

 _Tonterías –_ Miro hacia otro lado para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto aparte, Daryl Cavendish estaba junto a sus hijas, estas últimas sostenían una copa de vino y su madre sostenía una en cada mano mientras se los extendía a la pareja.

No era que Akko quisiera desconfiar de Daryl, más por respeto que por otra cosa, pero no pudo evitar mirar de forma extraña el gesto de la mujer mayor.

 _Vamos Akko –_ Ahora Daryl sostenía su propia copa con una sonrisa _– No estoy tratando de envenenarlas ni nada por el estilo –_

– _¿Eh?... Seguro que esas no son sus intenciones, Señora Daryl –_ Sonríe algo incomoda al ser descubierta.

– _No puedo culpar a Akko de su reacción, tía –_ Agrega Diana con voz _calma – Después de la mala experiencia que tuvo cuando vino aquí por primera vez –_

– _Entiendo, mis acciones fueron muy reprochables, lamento que aun guardes esa impresión de mi -_ En su rostro se veía una honesta expresión de pena _\- Mi hermana también estaría decepcionada de mi –_

– _No digas esas cosas señora Daryl, sé que no nos conocimos en buenos términos, pero a pesar de todo usted ha cambiado para bien -_ Sonríe Akko - _Ha mantenido el honor de la familia todo este tiempo, además de que ha ayudado a Diana en su deber como nueva líder, sin mencionar de que ahora intentan llevarse mejor, estoy segura que su hermana se siente muy orgullosa en este momento –_

Daryl ha quedado absorta ante las palabras de la japonesa, un breve silencio ronda la habitación y para sorpresa de todas las presentes, Daryl comienza a reír de forma genuina.

– _Diana ¿Con que clase de persona te fuiste a casar? –_ Soltó mientras aun reía.

Esa pregunta más que sonar ofensiva se formuló con cierto tono de divertida ironía, y Akko lo había notado pero aun así no entendió lo divertido del asunto, llego a voltear a ver a Diana para pedirle con la mirada una explicación, pero esta solo la miraba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, por algo Diana no había interrumpido en todo este momento, confiaba en que Akko le demostraría a su tía eso especial que logro enamorarla.

– _Por ahora, propongo cumplir con el tradicional brindis de la familia –_ Anuncio la mujer invitando con un gesto a levantar las copas.

– _Me parece una estupenda idea –_ Imita el gesto Diana.

– _¿Y porque brindaríamos exactamente?–_ Pregunto la japonesa mirando su copa.

– _Por el nacimiento del nuevo Cavendish, y el primer nacimiento en esta familia desde hace Veinte y nueve años –_

– _Veinte y nueve... -_ La castaña entonces arma el pequeño rompecabezas imaginario _\- Ósea que el ultimo Cavendish en nacer fue... -_ Mira directamente hacia su esposa.

– _Así es-_ Diana solo atina a sonreír y mirar el contenido de su copa _\- Ahora sabes cuál es la otra razón por la que la concepción de Daniel significo mucho para mi_ \- Desvía la mirada al piso por unos segundos _\- Espero no generarte algún tipo de rechazo o algo, ahora que lo sabes_ –

Diana se esperaba alguna reacción negativa de Akko, más aun sabiendo lo demostrativa que ella podría ser, sin embargo sintió como esta última apretaba su mano.

– _No estoy molesta si es lo que piensas -_ Una vez más en su rostro estaba dibujado su clásica sonrisa _\- Y no podría cuando Daniel tiene lo más importante -_ La joven heredera la ve confundida _\- A la mami más hermosa e increíble de este mundo –_

Diana con las mejillas sonrojadas y una tonta sonrisa compartió un brindis familiar con los presentes.

* * *

– _Deja de mirarme así –_ Amenazo Sucy con una severa mirada hacia la japonesa.

– _Lo que pides es algo imposible –_

Akko había estado tomando un par de fotos para ponerlo en el álbum del bebé que estaba preparando, el destino estuvo a su favor ahora pues consiguió unas buenas fotos de Sucy con el bebé plácidamente dormido en sus brazos.

– _Se quedó dormido en tus brazos -_ Sonríe de oreja a oreja _\- Quien lo diría, creo que le agradas –_

– _O trata de amigare con ella sabiendo lo que podría hacerle cuando crezca -_ Sonríe Amanda con malicia _\- que niño tan listo –_

Amanda se permitió reír a sabiendas que Sucy no iba a hacerle nada mientras tuviera al infante entre sus brazos, Akko solo empeoraba las cosas sacando una foto tras otra y Lotte, ella solo sonreía pues sabía que esta situación en el fondo no le desagradaba a la bruja de los venenos.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después.**

– _Este fue el último, muy bien -_ Diana alejaba la cuchara de plástico de Daniel _\- Mi noble caballerito es tan obediente que se terminó todo su desayuno_ –Limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de comida de la cara de su hijo.

– _Pues claro que se lo iba a terminar, le encanta el puré de manzana ¿Verdad, Dani?_ – Akko se acercó y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz al pequeño provocándole risa en el proceso.

– _Insisto que le gusta más el de verdura que le prepara Anna –_

– _Solo cuando después de eso le doy algún dulce –_ Ríe de forma picara la japonesa.

– _¿!De nuevo, Akko?! –_

– _Amor, tú me pediste que le hiciera comer sus verduras si o si, y era la única forma de que lo lograra –_ Se defendió con las manos arriba.

Diana le sostuvo una dura mirada para luego soltar un suspiro cansado.

– _Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento –_

– _Mejor así, no hay que pelear frente al niño –_ A continuación de eso le da un beso en la mejilla a la joven heredera y camina a servirse su parte del desayuno.

Esa mañana Diana se quedó en casa trabajando un poco, Akko tenía el día libre, así que se llevó a Daniel a dar un paseo para así dejar trabajar en silencio a su esposa.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde, Diana se dio cuenta que paso mucho tiempo encerrada en su despacho, incluso se saltó la hora del almuerzo sin notarlo, cuando bajo a la cocina y no vio a nadie fue directo a la sala para encontrar a Akko recostada, viendo la tele en el sofá con Daniel en su pecho.

– _Adorable –_ Diana se había acercado para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño.

– _Shhh, amor, vas a despertarlo de su siesta –_

– _Es tu hijo, Akko -_ Sigue acariciándolo _\- Mi tono de voz no lo despertara cuando duerme como un tronco, igual que tu -_ Ahora fue Akko quien inflo sus mejillas a modo de protesta para no despertar al pequeño – _¿Ya comiste? –_

La castaña niega con la cabeza.

– _Le di de comer a Dani, yo preferí esperarte para comer juntas –_

– _Perfecto, así podremos tener esa plática pendiente –_

– _¿Platica? -_ Por un momento se le helo la sangre _\- ¿Qu...que platica? –_

La joven líder solo le dio una mirada picara pero severa adornada con una sonrisa de lado y solo eso necesito la japonesa para sentir el corazón en la garganta.

Daniel aun dormía plácidamente su siesta, ahora acostado el solo en el sofá y abrazando su mantita, mientras tanto en la cocina Diana se limpiaba de forma elegante con una servilleta mientras que Akko terminaba de tragar, con dificultad, su último bocado.

– _Bien, ya que hemos terminado -_ La vos de Diana hizo que su esposa se sobresaltara _\- Me gustaría que hablemos sobre un asunto serio –_

Antes de que Diana pudiera proseguir ya tenía a Akko prácticamente arrodillada a su lado con las manos arriba en señal de rendición.

– _Lo siento muchísimo, sé que me dices que tenga cuidado con Daniel, y que no me transforme en animales para llevarlo a pasear encima mío -_ Baja la cabeza _\- Pero sabes que desde que está aprendiendo a hablar es muy insistente en cosas así y...–_

– _¿¡Qué hiciste que!?–_

Ahora es Akko la confundida.

– _¿Ah?... ¿No era eso de lo que queridas hablar? –_

– _No -_ Diana arruga la frente en señal de enojo _– Pero ya que lo confesaste, lo agregare en mi lista de cosas para reprenderte después –_

– _Yo y mi gran boca -_ Se pone de pie sintiéndose toda una ridícula _– ¿Y entonces? –_

Diana se tomó unos segundos para hablar, ya que iba a tocar un tema ya conocido para ambas.

– _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos de esto, y es un tema que me gustaría retomar ahora que Daniel esta cerca de cumplir su primer año -_ Junta sus manos por encima de la mesa _\- Las dos sabemos lo que es vivir como el primogénito y el único hijo de una pareja, lo solitaria que a veces puede ser y como en ocasiones se envidia o llegamos a fantasear con ese vínculo que no tuvimos por motivos ajenos a nosotras mismas, y al menos a mí me gustaría evitarle esas experiencias a nuestro hijo, ¿Qué opinas? –_

Akko parpadeo un par de veces para procesar la idea que su amada rubia le ponía enfrente.

– _A ver -_ Junta las palmas de sus manos _\- A pesar de que muchas veces te dije que no necesitabas expresarte así conmigo, veo que hay costumbres que no se te quita tan fácil –_ Sonríe de forma divertida.

– _Akko –_ Su cara se había puesto roja.

– _Pero entiendo tu punto, no quieres que Daniel se sienta solo en un futuro por ser hijo único, y me alegra que hallas pensado en la idea de darle un hermanito -_ Extiende su mano para entrelazarla con la de Diana _\- Si tú sigues, yo sigo –_

– _Sabía que estarías de acuerdo –_

Diana se pone de pie junto a Akko y de un rápido movimiento atrae a su amada pegándola a su cuerpo, a pesar de los años Diana sigue siendo un poco más alta que ella lo cual la deja en una cómoda posición para poder rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la japonesa no desaprovecha esto y rodea su cuello con ambos brazos para así compartir un par de besos que no pudieron ponerse más intensos debido a que cierta personita entraba a la cocina frotándose el ojo con la mano izquierda y arrastrando su mantita con la otra, al compás de torpes pasitos que daba consecuencias de estar aun aprendiendo a caminar.

– _Supongo que tendremos que seguir en otro momento –_ Sonríe Akko mientras se separaba.

La rubia se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo solo para ambas.

– _Esta noche si quieres, tengo todo guardado y listo para hacer otro milagrito –_

La japonesa no pudo ocultar ese sonrojo provocado por su amada, al menos no mientras Diana le regalaba esas sonrisas tan picaras que eran solo para ella.

* * *

Una vez más gracias por leer, y pido disculpas si deje pasar algún error ortográfico o algo así (Mi paciencia con el auto corrector troll tiene un limite)

El siguiente capitulo sera el último, aunque estoy pensando en incluir un capitulo extra si la idea es del agrado de usted que es el lector.

Hasta entonces, no' rhe vimo...

atte

 **Shana Uchite**


	3. Chapter 3

Si vieron que decia nueva actualizacion hace horas y derrepente no encontraron el capitulo nuevo pido disculpas por eso, revice desde mi telefono el capitulo luego de subirlo y vi que algo habia pasado en la parte de edicion que dejo todo el texto raro, mayusculas por todos lados, palabras inentendibles, en fin, un desastre, asi que lo quite y volvi a corregirlo.

Por otro lado la paciencia muchas veces tiene su recompensa, así que lee tranquilamente que hay una sorpresa al final del capitulo.

* * *

" **Talento de familia:Part.1"**

– _Comienza a...doler–_

Últimamente el bosque Arcturus ha dejado de ser tan silencioso, además de los sonidos que siempre se han escuchado entre los árboles.

– _Es...demasiado –_

Hay una voz que cada día se siente con más insistencia.

– _¿Que está pasando? –_

Quejidos que cada vez se van convirtiendo en gruñidos.

– _¡Que se detenga! –_

* * *

– _Es un placer tener a una de las ex alumnas más destacada de la historia de Luna Nova presente en este día –_ Pronunciaba Finnelan con gusto.

– _El placer es mío, profesora -_ Da una leve inclinación con la cabeza _\- Es un gusto volver a mi vieja institución –_

– _Siempre tan modesta, Diana -_ La mujer mayor voltea a ver la persona junto a Diana y su expresión ahora se endurece - _Señorita Atsuko, ha pasado un tiempo desde que se paseó por aquí –_

– _No se alegre tanto por verme, maestra –_ Inflo sus mejillas a modo de berrinche pero manteniendo una mirada neutral.

La escuela Luna Nova había planeado una reunión especial para los ex alumnos de la generación de Akko y compañía, con motivo de celebrar un nuevo aniversario de su graduación, a decir verdad Akko ya se esperaba esta clase de reacciones por parte de sus ex profesoras, y ya le resultaba repetitivo ver cómo estas casi que veneraban a Diana por la excelente alumna que fue, y cambiaban su actitud al verla a ella, la castaña reconoce que quizás no fue la alumna más responsable pero tampoco había sido tan desastrosa, ¿Verdad?.

– _Aun así Señorita Atsuko -_ La nombrada reacciono al oír su nombre en medio del sermón que la profesora le daba - _Hay que reconocer que es en gran medida gracias a su influencia que la escuela ahora ha vuelto a su gloria, el número de estudiantes ha aumentado desde sus hazañas en sus años de alumna, eso es algo de alabanza, y espero sinceramente que haya mejorado la clase de ejemplo que le da a las nuevas generación –_

– _Pues según Diana, cada día mejoro un poco más –_ Ríe un poco avergonzada.

– _Y ya que tocamos el tema, hemos traído a quienes están interesadas en asistir más adelante –_ Diana voltea a sus espaldas y divisa con la mirada quienes busca _– ¡Niñas! Vengan por favor –_

A metros de la pareja, dos jovencitas estaban observando el gran patio, ese donde Akko en su momento pasó incontables horas practicando sus transformaciones, junto a ellas había un joven muchacho que al parecer estaba más atento al paisaje que las dos niñas pues el aún se quedó parado observando mientras que sus acompañantes ya habían corrido hacia la pareja.

– _Daniel –_ Llamo Akko por su lado _– No te quedes ahí, acércate –_

Ahora si el joven había vuelto la mirada, y sus ojos de cierta tonalidad carmín chocaron con la mirada del mismo tono de su madre, él se acercó con un aire sereno pero distraído, Akko le sonrió para confortarlo pues ya estaba notando que había algo en la mente de su ya no tan pequeño que lo estaba molestando.

– _Profesora, le presento formalmente a mis hijas, Dina y Midori –_ Ambas niñas dieron una leve inclinación en señal de respeto muy al estilo japonés ante la mujer mayor.

– _Es un gusto ver lo mucho que han crecido –_ Les sonríe la profesora.

En ese momento Daniel se había puesto a la par de Diana por lo que esta pone una mano en su hombro.

– _Y seguro recuerda a mi hijo –_

– _Es un placer verla, Maestra –_ Daniel realiza una inclinación más de caballero, con una mano a su espalda y una expresión seria, muy estilo de Diana en su juventud.

– _Daniel Cavendish, veo que te has vuelto un joven con el porte de un Lord, no podría esperar menos del hijo de Diana –_

– _Muchas gracias –_ Respondió el con la misma seriedad.

A primera vista Daniel no podía ser más diferente a Diana en lo físico, su cabello era de un castaño muy oscuro, lo traía bastante corto salvo la parte de arriba que lo tenía peinado a un costado, su piel era lo que lo delataba como hijo de la rubia Cavendish, puesto que era bastante pálido igual que ella, y sus ojos a pesar de tener esa expresión seria digna del primogénito de una líder de familia, el color rojizo de estos le daba un aire pícaro que sobresaltaba bastante junto a su estatura, pues a pesar de estar ya en sus quince años era unos milímetros más alto que Akko, pero centímetros menos que Diana. Sus hermanas, por otro lado, se les notaban más el parecido a sus madres, Dina era la hermana que le seguía en edad con su catorce años recientemente cumplidos, poseía el mismo cabello rubio marca distintiva de casi todas las mujeres de la familia, su cabello era semi ondulado y lo traía corto hasta por encima de los hombros, ella y su hermano mayor compartían el mismo color de ojos, pero así como Daniel había heredado muchos gestos de Diana, su hermana heredo la sonrisa tan jovial que poseía Akko así como la actitud positiva. La última del linaje era Midori con once años, Diana curiosamente fue la que eligió el nombre para ella a pesar de que nació con el cabello castaño igual que Akko, además fue la única que heredo los azules y profundos ojos de Diana, la menor de los Cavendish se veía de un porte igual de serio que su hermano mayor, y a diferencia de su hermana su cabello era lacio y un poco más largo que ese día lo traía recogido en una coleta que le dejaba con un peinado muy parecido al de Akko en su juventud.

– _Al fin estamos en Luna Nova –_ Expresa Dina muy emocionada _– Casi no puedo esperar dos años para poder estudiar aquí, igual que mis mamás –_

– _Y no es la única –_ Señala Akko con la mirada a su hija menor.

– _Yo también considero emocionante venir a estudiar en la escuela que tiene mucha relevancia con mi familia –_ Sonríe de forma jovial _– Después de todo aquí fue donde mis mamás se conocieron y la tía Chariot trabaja –_ Voltea a ver a su hermana con un pequeño puchero _– Aunque yo ingresaría después de que tú te gradúes –_

– _Si, eso es lo único malo jejeje –_

– _Así que tendremos dos generaciones de Cavendish, será un placer impartirles las enseñanzas para que se conviertan en dignas brujas de su apellido –_ Comenta con emoción Finnelan.

– _Estoy segura de eso, Profesora –_

Mientras toda esa escena se daba Akko observaba como su hijo por momentos bajaba la mirada al suelo, ahora si tenía en claro que debía hablar con él por lo que le hizo señas disimuladas a Diana, que seguía conversando con Finnelan, la joven líder miro de reojo a su hijo y luego miro a Akko para darle una seña de aprobación.

– _Disculpe Maestra pero me gustaría atender unos asuntos, así que las dejo conversar con libertad –_ Su mirada apunta directo a su hijo - _Daniel ¿Podrías acompañarme? –_

– _¿Uh? Claro –_ Camina hasta quedar a su lado.

– _Niñas, no se vayan a perder, quédense cerca de Diana –_

– _Ay mamá, ya no somos pequeñas –_ Dina hace el clásico puchero marca Akko.

– _Señorita Atsuko, procure no meterse en problemas, hay alumnas que podrían copiar su ejemplo –_ Advierte Finnelan con ese característico tono severo.

– _Despreocúpese profesora –_ Le resta importancia con la mano antes de comenzar a caminar junto con Daniel.

Madre e hijo caminaban en un peculiar silencio, básicamente Akko recorría los pasillos llamando la atención de una que otra alumna que caminaba casual por ahí y la reconocía a ella como la bruja que le regreso la magia al mundo y daba mágicos espectáculos al público, la castaña por educación le devolvía el saludo a toda alumna que se le acercaba para pedirle una foto o autógrafo, por otro lado Daniel estaba ligeramente sonrojado debido a que notaba como algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban cosas referente a su atractivo físico, ya fuera por esa u otra razón, no le quitaba la repentina timidez que le había nacido al joven Cavendish.

Ambos se encontraban ahora frente al gran Árbol Memorial de Jennifer, Daniel lo observaba en silencio, su rostro denotaba que mil ideas atravesaban su mente, Akko se paró a su lado en silencio mirándolo de reojo y entonces con una suave voz quiso romper el hielo.

– _Oye ¿Recuerdas esa anécdota que te contaba tu mamá sobre este árbol? –_

Daniel volteo a verla luego de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

– _¿El árbol de Jennifer? -_ Mira hacia el objeto nombrado _\- ¿Es este? –_

– _Jejeje no me digas que no lo sabias –_ Sonríe divertida.

– _No preste atención realmente -_ Ríe un poco avergonzado _\- ¿Enserio creyeron que ella curo este árbol? –_

– _Al menos eso fue lo que me confeso y se sintió mucho mejor luego de decírmelo_ \- Le hace cosquilla en su nariz con el dedo índice como cuando era bebé _\- Y creo que es algo que también te haría sentir mejor –_

Definitivamente capto la indirecta de su madre.

– _Es que... ¿Cómo explicarlo? -_ Dice frotando sus manos - _Saber que vendríamos aquí hoy hizo que tuviera sentimientos encontrados –_

– _¿Huh? -_

– _No me mal entiendas, pero es solo que…no sé cuál es mi lugar en la familia, no tengo en claro tampoco si es que yo llegare a ser el próximo líder o eso le corresponde a Dina por ser mujer, o si como varón tendré alguna vez un papel relevante en la familiar o…o…. –_

En este punto Daniel comenzó a ir de un lado a otro, su rostro se volvió una mueca de frustración así que Akko lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo, Daniel entonces levanto su mirada hacia su madre que le enseñaba una de esas sonrisas que le aseguraban que todo estaría bien, el muchacho contuvo el aliento por un momento para soltar un suspiro que lograra relajarlo para encontrar las palabras que quería expresar.

– _¡Yo también soy un Cavendish! -_ Soltó finalmente – _Y lo que es más, soy un mago, mamá siempre me dijo que estuviera orgulloso de lo que soy y de lo que pudiera hacer y tú me enseñaste a amar la magia, yo quiero sentir la misma emoción por ella como lo tienen mis hermanas y yo… yo… –_

La japonesa sin decir nada se acerca para envolver a su hijo en un cálido abrazo, pudo sentir lo tenso que se encontraba.

– _Dilo con calma –_ Le dice en un tono suave.

– _Yo también quiero tener una oportunidad –_ Se relaja un poco – _Yo también quiero estudiar magia -_ Giro un poco la cabeza sin alejarse de los brazos de su madre _\- Por favor promete que no se lo dirás a mamá –_

Por un momento la expresión de Akko fue neutral, por primera vez Daniel no supo descifrar lo que su madre estaba pensando, casi que parecía un robot o algún ser sin alma pues quedo viendo a la nada, al menos eso ayudo a que el joven Cavendish olvidara su pesar por un segundos.

– _Ma... ¿Mamá?_ – Se le queda viendo ya preocupado.

– _¡Oh! -_ Suelta una exclamación de la nada asustando a su hijo - _Entiendo que puedes sentirte frustrado -_ Lo toma de los hombros ignorando el susto que le dio _\- Por ahora solo puedo decirte que tus dudas serán resueltas si hablas con Diana –_

Definitivamente Daniel no entendía nada.

* * *

– _Espero que Diana y las chicas no se hallan adelantado demasiado –_

El par de castaños iban caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a los laboratorios, Akko había dicho que era una buena oportunidad para recorrer Luna Nova en compañía de su hijo, este último, por otro lado, tenía la ligera sospecha de que más que recorrer la institución por diversión puede que estuvieran un poco perdidos.

– _Mamá –_

– _¿Si? –_

– _¿Segura que vamos por buen camino? –_ La duda ya estaba.

– _Ay hijo, estuve tres años en esta escuela con tu madre ¿Cómo me voy a perder?_ – Sonríe nerviosamente.

Daniel la miro de forma dudosa entrecerrando los ojos, muy al estilo de Diana, solo para que al instante su expresión cambiara al ver a metros de ellos a una persona salir de los laboratorios.

– _¿Uh? ¿Esa es...? -_ El castaño parpadea un par de veces para asegurarse de que ve bien _– ¿Tía Sucy? –_

En efecto, del laboratorio iba saliendo una delgada figura de aun más largo cabello rosa cuyo mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo.

– _¿Eres tu Sucy? –_ Akko al momento de verla corrió para abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un gran abrazo - _¡Sucy! No puedo creer que viniste –_

– _Aléjate –_ La peligrosa aparto a Akko lo más que pudo puesto que casi la tira al piso.

– _Hace tiempo que no te veía, tía –_

A diferencia de Akko, Daniel se acercó para darle un abrazo más normal que la bruja de los venenos recibió sin problemas.

– _Veo que estas pegando el estirón, conejillo de indias junior –_ Le da leves palmadas en la espalda.

– _Jejeje por cierto, gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños que enviaste –_

– _Fue un placer –_

– _¡Oye, no se vale! –_ Akko se incorpora luego de que Sucy la apartara de un empujón _\- ¿Porque a él si lo recibes y a mí no? Yo fui tu amiga primero –_ Comenzó a hacer un pequeño berrinche de niña, como en los viejos tiempos.

– _Lo recibo precisamente porque no eres tú tratando de tirarme al suelo –Responde usando su clásico tono monótono._

La japonesa iba a protestar pero entonces vio que a espaldas de Sucy, saliendo por la misma puerta, venia una chica, una que se le hizo muy familiar a Akko, cabello en un tono Rosa suave y bastante corto por lo que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, y su rostro era serio como el de Sucy pero con una pequeña sonrisa adornándola en ese momento, y a diferencia de ella a la joven se le veían ambos ojos.

– _Oh ¡Por todos los cielos! –_ Akko quedo con la boca abierta al verla _\- Sucy, y yo ni enterada -_ Cubre su boca aguantando un posible grito de emoción _– No me digas que tú y Lotte finalmente... –_ No pudo terminar la frase puesto que su amiga le metió al parecer un pastelillo en la boca.

– _Siempre sacando conclusiones apresuradas, nunca cambiaras Akko –_ Aleja su mano de la boca de su amiga permitiéndole masticar _– Ella es mi sobrina –_

– _Mmmhh -_ Traga _\- Ya veo –_ Se agacha para mirarla de frente _\- Hola, me llamo Atsuko Cavendish, pero puedes decirme Akko ¿Cómo te llamas? –_

– _Milena Manbavaran –_ Responde ella manteniendo la sonrisa.

– _Vaya, para ser tu sobrina ella sonríe más que tú, Sucy –_

– _Sonríe porque encontró algo que le gusto –_ Comenta sin mucho interés.

– _¿Enserio? ¿Y puedo saber qué es? –_

Milena con la misma sonrisa mete la mano dentro de su bolsillo y saca de ahí unas crías de serpiente.

– _¡GRHAAAAAAAA! –_ Del susto Akko retrocedió y cayó de espaldas.

– _¡Mamá! –_ Daniel se acerca asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

– _Si las crio con cuidado podría obtener una muestra de su venenos en el futuro_ – Comenta la joven.

– _Debiste a verlo visto venir, es de mi familia después de todo –_ Su rostro se adorna con su clásica sonrisa.

– _Tuve un raro Deja vu –_ Menciona Akko mientras era levantada con ayuda de su hijo.

– _Se enteró de esta reunión y quiso venir conmigo para conocer la escuela, después de todo en dos años más tendrá la edad suficiente para ingresar_ – Le da algunas palmaditas en la cabeza a su sobrina.

– _¿Dos años? -_ Daniel ahora también se unía a la conversación – _Igual que mi hermana, entonces van a ingresar juntas, seria curioso si terminan siendo compañeras de equipo –_

– _Tienes razón –_ Akko recupero su entusiasmo.

– _Supongo que te refieres a Dina si no me equivoco -_ Mira de reojo a su sobrina que aun sostenía a las serpientes en su mano y luego vuelve a mirar a la japonesa _\- Eso sí sería algo interesante para ver –_

* * *

– _¿Dónde se metieron?_ – Pregunta Diana al reencontrarse con el par de castaños en la cancha de práctica.

– _Solo le mostraba a Daniel la escuela –_ Sonríe Akko.

– _¿Te perdiste, verdad? –_

– _Si –_ Baja la mirada derrotada.

– _Ay Akko -_ Diana no puede evitar sonreír de ternura, la toma de la mano y la besa en la mejilla.

– _Cielos, ustedes dos son tan empalagosas como siempre -_ Esa voz era familiar para ambas _\- Aunque sigue siendo raro ver cariñosa a la Princesa Cavendish –_ Demasiado familiar.

– _¡Amanda! –_

La pelirroja estaba flotando arriba de una escoba sobre la pareja, al parecer estaba divirtiéndose un rato con algunas estudiantes que estaban también sobre sus escobas, en cuando Akko pronuncio su nombre se sostuvo con ambas manos de la parte de madera, dio un par de vueltas y cayo con gracia en el suelo sosteniendo su escoba con la mano. Amanda O Neil, era una de las que probablemente poco habían cambiado desde su época de estudiante ya que le fue muy bien haciendo lo que mejor le salía, acrobacia en escoba, lo cual le ha desarrollado un físico bien tonificado, aunque en opinión de Akko, a Amanda le sentaba mejor su peinado entre semi largo y acomodado hacia atrás.

– _Oye -_ Murmura Diana sacando a Akko de sus pensamientos _\- ¿Que significan esos pensamientos? –_ Le reprocha con una expresión seria y brazos cruzados.

– _¿Que? -_ Comenzó a sudar frio.

– _Oh, por las nueve brujas, Akko –_

La pareja fue tomada por sorpresa por cierta pelirroja de lentes que había corrido a abrazar a Akko de sorpresa.

– _Lotte –_ Le corresponde el abrazo _– A ti sí que no te he visto en un buen tiempo –_

– _Sucy me dijo que te había visto –_ Se separa para verla de frente _– Me alegra mucho que todas podamos reencontrarnos hoy, lo mismo va por ti Diana –_

– _Es un gusto volver a verte Lotte –_ Diana estrecha su mano de manera cordial o más bien por costumbre.

– _¿Dijiste todas? –_ Interrumpe Akko.

– _A si es -_ Lotte además de a ver crecido tampoco había cambiado demasiado, además de tener nuevas curvas mantuvo su cabello ligeramente corto pero más largo al frente - _Ustedes eran las únicas que faltaban._

* * *

Los alaridos iban inundando lo profundo del bosque y un ser cubierto por la oscuridad que provocaba los arboles juntos se movía con torpeza mientras chocaba con las duras cortezas.

– _Tranquilízate, no solucionaras nada destruyendo las cosas–_

Sea lo que sea esa criatura la presencia de Woodward intentaba apaciguarla sin mucho resultado.

– _Silencio...solo quiero silencio -_ La criatura volvía a retorcerse mientras ponía sus manos a los lados de su cabeza - _¡CALLENCE! –_

Su lamento iba levantando leves ráfagas a su alrededor que empujaba la vegetación que la rodeaba, y aparentemente empeoraba a medida que avanzaba más y más hacia cierto rumbo.

* * *

La reunión iba muy bien, todas las ex alumnas ahora convertidas en mujeres estaban reunidas en la cafetería, que con los años se fue ampliando debido al aumento de alumnas que fueron ingresando, ahora había sido adornada para la ocasión con largas mesas puestas en hileras, todas se saludaron con compañeras que no veían de hace mucho tiempo, algunas venían solas, otras acompañadas por sus hijos o solo con sus parejas, Diana no tardó en encontrarse con Hannah y Bárbara por lo que se podría decir que ahora era su grupo el que estaba compuesto por más personas así que la directora les entrego la mesa más grande para ellos.

De un lado de la mesa lo ocuparon cómodamente las chicas por lo que dejaron la parte de enfrente para los niños, Daniel se veía más tranquilo respecto a lo que le ocurría aunque también se debía a que tener a sus hermanas hablándole de lo que habían visto con su madre ayudaba a entretenerlo, al lado de Dina estaba sentada Milena que cada tanto cruzaba palabras con ella, sentado a la derecha de Daniel había un niño de no más de seis años que jugaba muy entretenidamente con sus cubiertos y otra jovencita que debía tener la edad de Midori, cabello pelirrojo, estaba en silencio leyendo un tomo de Night Fall, ciertamente su expresión seria mientras leía le resultaba muy familiar a Akko que intento molestar a Sucy un rato con eso pero en todo momento su amiga no afirmo ni negó nada, por último la Directora dio inicio al banquete dando gracias a la directa colaboración de la dueña del servicio de catering para el mundo mágico y su hijo, Jasminka, quien en frente de todos y acompañada de un muchacho que sonreía igual que ella agradecieron a los invitados y luego fueron a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa con el resto de las chicas.

– _Jasminka, como siempre se superaron –_ Comenta Amanda devorando un filete _\- Akko, tienes que probar esto, esta jugoso_ – Acto siguiente le da a la castaña a probar un trozo con su tenedor.

– _Mmmmmmh, esto está al nivel de los muffins legendarios –_ Sigue masticando.

– _Gracias Chicas, disfruten cuanto quieran –_ Jasminka se veía muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

Amanda y Akko se compartían algunos bocados de forma mutua, acciones que realmente no tenía dobles intenciones, pero eso no impedía que le provocaran a Diana ciertas punzadas de celos, por lo que en un momento dado que Akko volvía a probar algo que Amanda le compartía volteo a su lado para encontrarse con la mirada severa de Diana, pero esta última tampoco quería tener el descaro de hacerle una escena a su esposa en plena reunión por lo que soltó un suspiro y continuo la charla con sus amigas.

– _¿Que paso que esta vez no trajiste a tus muchachos, Hannah? –_ Pregunto la líder Cavendish.

– _El más grande tenía una cita hoy con una jovencita que conoció en clases, y su hermano está castigado –_

– _¿Otra vez le llevo la contraria al padre? –_ Barbara tenía una sonrisa divertida.

– _Algo así -_ Bebe un sorbo de vino antes de continuar - _Te lo digo Bárbara, disfruta de tu hijo mientras te sea posible, porque cuando llegue a la pubertad nunca se sabe –_

– _Vamos, Edgar es un buen niño, no suele darme muchos problemas –_ Comenta mientras mira a su hijo que aun jugaba con sus cubiertos.

– _Daniel tampoco me ha dado problemas, por si solo al menos, suele dejarse llevar cuando Akko lo motiva a hacer algo loco, pero fuera de eso es muy correcto_ – Diana hablaba con un tono cargado de orgullo.

– _Eso está claro, Diana, tu hijo tiene la imagen de un caballero, solo míralo -_ En ese momento las tres mujeres voltean a ver de forma disimulada al castaño que le servía más bebida a Dina y luego trozaba la carne para Midori - _Se nota además que quiere mucho a sus hermanas, cualquier chica que lo viera caería rendida ante su potencial como buen padre –_ En ese momento Hannah le da leves codazos a Diana.

– _Quizás, pero aun así él es muy joven como para preocuparse por esas cosas, es mejor que se concentre en cosas positivas para el –_ En cierta forma a Diana se le escapaban un cierto tono severo.

Por otro lado Lotte estaba entrabando una charla con sus viejas amigas.

– _¿Entonces no sabes si la maestra Chariot estará presente? –_

– _No -_ Se limpia con una servilleta _\- A decir verdad no he visto mucho a Úrsula durante el último año, nos hemos escrito sí, pero no es lo mismo_ – Comenta con desanimo.

– _Si esta así de ausente debe ser por algo importante -_ Hablo la fan de los hongos _\- ¿No dijiste que estaba trabajando en algo con la profesora Croix? –_

– _Algo así, o al menos es lo que entendí, sé que ella viajaba mucho para ver a Croix, y estaban viendo la posibilidad de que la dejaran salir de su encierro al menos una vez al mes, pero nunca recibí noticias sobre si llegaron a un acuerdo o no –_

Ante esa última información Lotte, quien bebía un sorbo de su bebida casi lo escupe pero se contuvo.

– _¿Que paso, Lotte? –_ La japonesa no capto el peso de sus palabras.

– _Akko -_ Se puso un poco nerviosa - ¿Ella _te ha dicho algo en particular sobre esas visitas a Croix? –_

– _¿Huh? -_ Mira hacia arriba mientras hace memoria – Me dice que le lleva pasteles o dulces, y en ocasiones charlan en una de esas celdas cerradas, donde están solo ellas dos - Ahora la mira fijo - _¿Porque?_ \- Al ver el rostro sonrojado de Lotte y la sonrisa burlona de Sucy analizo bien lo que había dicho - _Ehhhh...chicas -_ Traga con dificultad - _¿No creerán que ellas...? –_

Las tres se quedaron viendo, no sabían si estaban en lo correcto por lo que pensaban que podría ser o solo estaban malinterpretando todo, sea como sea el rostro de las tres era un poema, uno que sus respectivos niños pudieron notar por eso las veían de forma extraña.

* * *

El banquete continuo sin mayor contratiempo, hubo una presentación por parte de las alumnas de la escuela, una muy similar al festival de Sanhaim, con muestra de magia de transformación e invocación, pociones, encantamientos, incluso hubo una muestra de lo que en su tiempo conocieron como magia moderna, Akko estaba encantada al ver los nuevos talentos que se estaban formando en la escuela, esa emoción se la contagio a Diana cuando vio la expresión de alegría de sus niñas.

La presentación termino para dar paso a una pequeña orquesta que lleno el salón con dulces y lentas melodías que invitaban a las parejas a acercarse, Diana le dio a Akko un golpecito con el pie debajo de la mesa, la castaña la miro, una dulce sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos tenían cierto brillo que le comunicaba algo claro sin usar palabras.

– _Ah no, ustedes siempre fueron el centro -_ Las interrumpe Amanda tomando el hombro de Akko _\- Déjenle algo de cámara a los demás también_ \- Dicho esto, la pelirroja se pone de pie, aclara su garganta mientras se acomoda el cuello de la camisa e inhala profundamente _\- ¿Me concederías esta pieza... -_ Soltó con voz suave y galante - _Constanze?_

La ahora adulta genio no ocultó su sorpresa más no la rechazo, tímidamente acepto su mano y permitió que la llevara al medio de la pista a bailar junto con otras parejas.

– _Eso sí que no me la esperaba –_ Dijo Hannah sorprendida y con cierto tono de envidia.

– _Eso me recuerda al décimo libro de Night Fall –_ Comenta Barbara.

– _¿La parte donde bailan juntos como una declaración silenciosa de su amor?_ \- Lotte tenía una sonrisa radiante - _Adoro esa parte –_

– _¿Declaración silenciosa? -_ Akko sonríe de forma picara mirando a Sucy _\- Podría pasar algo parecido en la realidad, nunca se sabe –_

Sucy la miro con el ceño fruncido pero bien sabía que Akko no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que hiciera realidad esa idea que rondaba su mente, por lo que rodo los ojos y se puso de pie.

– _Lotte -_ La nombrada voltea para encontrarse con la mano extendida de Sucy frente a ella _\- ¿Te gustaría bailar? –_

Mayor fue su asombro de ella al escuchar esa proposición pero no iba a desaprovecharla, así que con una dulce sonrisa acepto tomando su mano y caminaron juntas a la pista.

– _¿Acaso te dicen cupido? –_ Soltó Daniel con una sonrisa divertida.

– _Yo solo le di un empujoncito –_

– _Pues ahora te toca darte uno a ti misma –_ Menciono señalando a Diana, y esta última se le adelanto.

– _No necesito un empujón si no que mi esposa deje un poco su despistes -_ Le guiña un ojo a Akko de forma coqueta que la deja babeando _\- ¿Que dices? –_ La toma de la mano.

– _Acepto –_ Sonríe posando una mano en su pecho imitando un actuar muy femenino _\- ¿Vigilas a tus hermanas, Dani? –_

– _Claro, pero no me salgan un tiempo después con que voy a tener otra hermanita_ – Lo dice con mucha picardía pero gracia en su tono.

– _Muy divertido, jovencito_ – Comenta Diana antes de dirigirse a la pista con Akko.

La música se había puesto un poco más lenta, las parejas estaban sumergidas en un ambiente romántico, muy ideal, Amanda le sostenía la mirada a Constanze con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta última se le notaba bastante las mejillas sonrojadas mientras una de sus manos se sujetaba al hombro de Amanda y la otra era sostenida con firmeza, se nota que en algún momento dado la más baja le habrá dado un beso furtivo a la americana, pues cuando llego a la fiesta no traía pintados los labios y ahora tenía una suave marca de pintalabios sobre ellos. Otro panorama muy interesante era el ver como Sucy trataba de mantener su clásica expresión seria mientras tenia ambas manos sobre la cintura de Lotte, y claramente su acompañante lo disfrutaba puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de esta todo mientras se movían suavemente con la música.

– _Sigo sin creer que te hayas perdido por la academia –_ Menciona Diana hablando un poco bajo.

– _Solo me desvíe un poco del camino, me pareció además de que le caería bien a Daniel despejarse un poco -_ Fue entonces que Diana la mira interrogante _\- Le prometí que no te daría muchos detalles, y no quiero traicionar su confianza, pero ya te enteraras más tarde, por ahora ya hable con el –_ Aprisiona su mano con la suya.

 _Diana no pudo evitar darle una rápida mirada a sus hijos que seguían en la mesa probando del postre que consistía en tarta de fruta._

– _A veces no sé cómo lo logras -_ Su semblante se veía decaído _\- Trato de ser tan buena madre como la mía lo fue, pero... creo que a veces lo hago mal –_

– _¿Huh? –_ Ahora era Akko la confundida.

– _Los niños parecen relajarse contigo, siempre pudiste arrancarle una sonrisa a Daniel, Dina disfruta practicar contigo, incluso Midori que suele ser más seria parece divertirse más contigo -_ Hizo una pequeña pausa _\- Solía sentirme pequeña a tu lado, pero ahora se siente peor, pues se trata de nuestros hijos y yo... quizás suelo dejarme llevar por las responsabilidades que temo que eso los esté alejando de mi –_

A pesar de las dudas que agobiaban a Diana en ningún momento dejo de bailar y Akko tampoco.

– _Cielo -_ Akko rodeo la cintura de Diana y descansa su cabeza en su hombro - _Es verdad que sueles dejarte atrapar por tu trabajo, pero créeme que los niños no se sienten alejados de ti, es solo que ellos simplemente no quieren sentir que te molestan -_ Ahora Diana tenía todo su atención en sus palabras - _Los niños también te adoran como a mí, pero los tres saben lo importante que estar en tu posición, así que por eso no suelen recurrir a ti por cosas como las que hacen conmigo –_

– _Entiendo -_ Diana posa ambas manos sobre la cintura de Akko _– Pero con más razón siento que debería poder darles un poco más, es decir, crecen tan rápido, aún recuerdo los breves celos de Daniel cuando Dina acababa de nacer_ – Se le escapa una sonrisa - _O cuando hubo una de esas oleadas de calor y las niñas corrían por la casa desnudas huyendo de mi –_

– _Jajajaja y yo mientras cubriéndole los ojos a Dani -_ En ese momento Akko se separa para volver a verla de frente - _Si quieres un consejo, yo diría que con que te tomes las molestias de preguntarles todos los días como están y ofrecerte a ayúdalos con su magia, estará bien, confía en mí –_

Otra canción estaba iniciando y para la rubia no podía combinar mejor a la sonrisa que le regalaba Akko en ese momento, sus manos se aferraron con más ganas en su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, su mirada azulina se llena de un peculiar brillo al mismo tiempo que su mano recorre el rostro de Akko acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos y una devoción que trataba de ocultar solo por el hecho de que había más gente a su alrededor, Akko acerca más su cara para así poder sentir en totalidad la mano de su amada, en momentos así ambas podían sentir que caminaban en las nubes, una sensación similar a cuando compartieron su primer beso.

– _¿Sientes eso? –_ Susurra Diana sin dejar de verla.

– _¿El cosquilleo en mi estómago mientras me abrazas?_ – Se acerca para frotar su nariz con la de ella - _Quizás –_

– _Es bueno saber que aun después de tantos años mantenemos la famosa chispa_ –

Sin medir más palabras Akko termino por cerrar la casi inexistente brecha que había entre ambas uniendo sus labios en un silencioso beso, uno tan dulce e íntimo para ellas que la música ayudo a dar paso, Diana no podía pedirle más a la vida, en momentos así, con Akko a su lado apoyándola y amándola solo como ella sabe hacerlo, se sentía plena.

– _¡DETENTE! –_

Ese grito desesperado se volvió totalmente mudo cuando un sonoro lamento espectral provoco una gran ráfaga tan feroz como el de una tormenta que golpeo en su totalidad a la academia haciendo que todos los cristales de las ventanas se partieran en pedazos y permitiendo que esa ráfaga y el sonido invadieran el interior del lugar sorprendiendo violentamente a tanto adultos como estudiantes, el momento íntimo de las chicas fue interrumpido cuando terminaron golpeándose en la frente producto de la sacudida causada por la ráfaga y fue Akko la primera en volver a incorporarse.

– ¿Que esta pasan...? ¡WAAAAAA! – Soltó un grito de la impresión al mirar por las ventanas sin vidrio.

A pocos kilómetros de la academia se alzaba por encima de los arboles una enorme criatura de apariencia humanoide, si tuvieran que buscar en sus memorias para compararla con algo su descripción de altura era quizás un poco superior al de Vajarois en su momento, rostro hundido como el de una calavera cubierta por un líquido espeso similar a la brea, su cuerpo era tan delgado que sus huesos se marcaban por sobre la piel, avanzaba lentamente derribando los arboles a su paso.

– ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – Grita Amanda justo cuando la criatura suelta otro alarido que hizo zumbar los oídos de todos.

De un momento a otro todo se estaba descontrolando, antes de que otro grito volviera a sacudir el lugar las parejas fueron a ver a sus respectivos niños, por suerte Hannah y Barbara actuaron a tiempo protegiendo a todos los niños con un escudo mágico, la pareja Cavendish fueron a abrazar a sus hijos aliviadas de que no les ocurriera nada más que un buen susto.

– _Ese grito -_ Interviene Diana _\- Es un Banshee –_

– _¿Banshee? –_ Pregunta incrédula la americana.

– _Pero este se ve extraño, como si le ocurriera algo malo –_ Dicho esto la criatura vuelve a gritar pero ahora más fuerte.

– _Oh no –_ Lotte cubre su boca mostrando mucha pena _– Está sufriendo mucho, puedo oírla llorar, ¡Hay que hacer algo! –_

– _¿¡Da Fuck!? ¿Cómo detienes algo como eso?_ – Amanda señala incrédula a la criatura.

– _Atención profesoras y ex alumnas_ \- La voz de la Directora se alzaba por entre el tumulto _\- Sé que esto es preocupante pero por favor, no se solucionara nada perdiendo los estribos -_ Señalo hacia el Banshee - _Esa criatura se está acercando a la academia y nuestro deber es proteger nuestra institución y a las alumnas que corren peligro -_ En ese momento un grupo de profesoras se puso a espaldas de la directoras dando la apariencia de un digno ejercito _\- Ex alumnas de Luna Nova, ayúdenos a proteger el nuevo legado de la magia –_

Sin esperar más toda ex alumna saco su varita, la directora actuó rápido mandando a algunos junto con un par de profesoras a buscar a las alumnas y ponerlas a salvo, por otro lado un grupo aun mayor de brujas estaba coordinando para formar una barrera que protegiera a la escuela, necesitaban un número mayor de personas por si la criatura se acercaba demasiado, y ahora el grupo de las nueve brujas debía decidir cómo actuar.

– _¿Que sabemos sobre esta criatura? –_ Pregunta Holbrooke.

– _Es un Banshee, un espíritu femenino, por lo general están liadas a alguna familia en donde se aparece para anunciar la muerte de un miembro de esta –_ En ese momentos Lotte voltea a ver con duda a Amanda y poco apoco las demás la siguen.

– _Oigan no me vean a mí, yo no tengo nada que ver –_ Se cruza de brazos molesta.

– _Los Banshee suelen estar más asociados a familias con el prefijo "O" en sus apellidos –_ Agrega Diana.

– _Pero mi familia no ha dependido de ellos desde hace décadas, les recuerdo que soy la última bruja de mi familiar_ – Amanda se veía particularmente molesta al tocar este tema así que lo dejaron por la paz.

– _No sabemos cómo detenerla si primero no sabemos que es lo que le pasa –_ Diana se veía muy pensativa mientras revisaba un par de libros que habían traído de la biblioteca.

– _Lotte, tu entiendes a los espíritus, ¿Puedes decirnos algo?_ – Akko se mantenía vigilante a la criatura que seguía acercándose.

– _Solo la escucho gritar, es como si algo le doliera, pero no entiendo que es, lo siento –_ Baja la mirada apenada de no poder ser de mucha utilidad sin embargo Sucy puso una mano en su hombro para animarla.

Todas comenzaron a planear lo más rápido posible sobre qué hacer, era una autentica carrera contra reloj, Akko podía notar como a Diana le temblaba ligeramente las manos mientras daba vuelta las páginas y no necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta que cada tanto miraba de reojos a sus niños, Midori se había abrazado a Daniel se notaba asustada por la apariencia de la criatura que se acercaba, y era entendible, no importa que tan madura podía intentar ser ella seguía siendo una niña, Akko odiaba no estar consolando a sus hijos ahora pero si no hacían algo podría ser demasiado tarde, por ahora solo debía confiar en que Daniel podía velar por sus hermanas mientras tanto.

– _Quizás esta bajo una maldición –_ Deduce Sucy.

– _¿Pero qué clase de maldición puede cambiar a una Banshee de esa forma? –_ Diana seguía dando vuelta las páginas.

– _¿Que dices tú Constanze? –_ Pregunta Amanda viendo a la nombrada teclear en una tablet pero terminar por negar con la cabeza.

Otro alarido se escucha en el aire y entonces la criatura suelta otro grito que esta vez hizo temblar las paredes de la escuela, mientras más se acercaba su grito era más fuerte y peligroso, hay Banshee que suelen tener formas grotescas pero no ha habido registros de uno que se vea así y además que posea esas dimensiones y a todo eso se suma la presencia de una aura sofocante que iba en aumento a medida que se habría paso por los árboles.

¿Quién y porque le haría algo así a un espíritu?

* * *

 **Primera vez que pongo la sección de curiosidades o referencias a esta historia:**

 **1-** Apuesto que en la introducción de Finnelan algunos habran dicho _"Finnelan le dice Miss Kagari o Señorita Kagari a Akko, no la llama por el nombre"_ es verdad, lo hace pero recuerden que Akko esta casada legalmente con Diana por lo que paso a tomar su apellido y seria raro por no decir confuso una conversación entre las tres de como _"Miss Cavendish (Diana) siempre tan correcta y responsable, y Miss Cavendish (Akko) deberia procurar ser un mejor ejemplo para las futuras generaciones"_ así que para evitarnos confusiones a todos preferí dejarlo así como esta.

 **2-** Hablemos de los hijos.

\- Como vimos en el capitulo anterior fue Diana quien le puso el nombre al primogénito Cavendish, también al final de ese capítulo vimos como se pusieron en marcha para darle un hermanito a ese primogénito, pues como por el segundo intento Diana quedo embarazada y fue Akko quien le puso el nombre. Como ya se habia dicho en la cultura japonesa no es habitual ponerle doble nombre a un hijo, pero Akko mando a la shit esta tradición de su país natal, por eso al igual que su hermano mayor ella tiene dos nombres y es _Dina Bernadette Cavendish o Din B._ pa los cuates _, si,_ Akko quiso darle ese lindo detalle a Diana.

\- Como por el quinto intento, por eso la diferencia de edad entre hermanas, nace Midori, el porque de lo curioso de su nombre pues basicamente Midori significa verde, y si no eres ajeno a los chistes de Face sabras que a Diana le suelen decir "Lechuga" por el tono de su cabello ¿Y de color es la lechuga? A sí es, Azul, ahre daltonica, ok no, solo digamos que Diana quiso que su hija más joven tuviera algo que la hiciera sentir conectada a sus raíces japonesas, originalmente no le puse un segundo nombre a ella pero si al publico le parece puedo intentar pensar en uno.

 **3-** Debo agradecer sinceramente al videojuego **_"Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time"_** (Que aun no logro terminar ewe) ya que gracias a este pude hacerme una guía sobre el mapa de Luna Nova para esta historia, ademas de que puse varias referencias vista aquí y que seguiran en la segunda parte.

 **4-** Aquí sí que hay referencias, mames y Ship para el gusto y el morbo de la gente, y esperen el que sigue y el extra.

 **5-** Se que dije que la historia iba a ser de tres capitulo, y no mentí, son tres, este capitulo lleva como un mes terminado pero comence con un proyecto adjunto a este que provoca que me atrasara y ... me distraje jugando videojuegos también, pero para no hacerlos esperar más decidi hace unos dias dividirlo en dos partes, asi que ahora les dejo este y la segunda parte espero publicarlo el proximo fin de semana o el que le sigue y más adelante el capitulo extra que ya está en desarrollo gracias a la aprobación de parte del público.

 **6-** Pense detenidamente en que criatura poner como "Villano" queria evitar el Dragón de ser posible para no copiar al capitulo piloto, iba a un poner una Esfinge y casi que Un Ogro o Wendigo se quedan con el puesto pero queria un villano que le diera más protagonismo a los personajes, he visto que hay fans que se quejaron diciendo que debieron darle más protagonismos al equipo Verde y el resto del rojo, no me malinterpreten a mí me encanto el final Diakko de la serie (Más sabiendo que ese final fue probablemente intencional por parte de los desarrolladores) pero concuerdo que el resto de las chicas se merecía lucirse un poquis más.

 **7-** El Banshee es una criatura mitológica pero la descripción que le di en este capítulo es más específico con el Banshee del videojuego **"Mass Effect 3"** (La culpable junto con Sims 4 de que tarde en corregir el capitulo y escribir los demás) si quieren los invito a poner en su plataforma de videos favorito "Mass Effect 3 Banshee sound o Screem" y sientance en el papel de las brujas durante este capitulo.

 **8-** El nombre del hijo de Barbara, a ver si esa referencia les da la talla.

 **9-** ¿Diana tiene celos justificados? Si y no, Akko solo aprecia a Amanda con esa mirada Gay-amistosa que todos tenemos (No lo nieguen) y por otro lado tomemos en cuenta que probablemente Amanda esta provocando a Diana a propósito.

 **10-** Y llegando al final de estas largas referencias quise dejar esto para develar la sorpresa por paquete doble que vengo hablando a lo largo de este desmadre.

 **En primera** : el capitulo extra ya está en marcha y no voy a dar detalles ni del titulo puesto que esta sujeto aun a modificaciones.

 **Segundo:** Ni yo puedo esperar para contarlo, pero ademas del capitulo extra estoy comenzando a redactar una historia tipo precuela de esta, así que preparence porque mi meta sera hacerlos dependientes de la insulina luego de eso.

 **Tercero:** A parte de escribir e incendiar casas también dibujo, y esta es la otra razón por la que he tardado en actualizar, he hecho diseños referencias a esta historia como la apariencia de los hijos de Diana y Akko, hasta ahora solo subí boceto, diseño y edición de Daniel junto con sus referencias, en unos días más subire el de Dina y luego el de Midori, si les intereza verlo y/o comentar pueden buscarme en Face como **Shana Uchite** (El face esta recien hecho asi que pasiencia mientras voy subiendo los contenidos) me encontraras facil pues estoy con la misma foto de perfil que aquí.

* * *

Ahora sí Damas y Caballeros, es todo por ahora, una vez más gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

atte:

 **Shana Uchite**


	4. Chapter 3 Part2

Finalmente estoy aqui publico fiel, ya hablaremos de cualquier detalle al final.

Por ahora, disfruten y gracias por los comentarios y favoritos.

Por cierto escribi este capitulo escuchando varias veces todo el Sountrack de la serie o determinada cancion de fondo segun la escena redactada, quizas lo disfruten más si tambien lo hacen.

* * *

 **"Talento de familia: Part.2"**

Las paredes de Luna Nova temblaban debido al alboroto provocado por un Banshee desbocado, mientras tanto un pequeño ejército a distancia conformado por profesoras y ex alumnas hacían lo posible para dificultar el paso de la criatura colocando barreras y frenándola usando encantamientos que hacían crecer los árboles o usando sus raíces a modo de enredaderas, la nueva orden que recibieron fue de hacer tiempo hasta que pudieran descubrir como detenerla sin darle muerte y todo mientras evitaban que la misma criatura las lastimara puesto que mientras más la frenaban más agresiva se ponía, y eso no era todo, a lo lejos llegando por el mismo camino que el Banshee, venia emergiendo desde lo profundo del bosque un numeroso ejercito de criaturas que se veían en tan mal estado como el Banshee, cubiertos por ese líquido negro, los huesos marcados sobre la piel, y la peor parte, entre ese ejército se alzaba una pareja de cockatrice que si solo su aspecto ya no fuera preocupante de por sí, venían expulsando ese peligroso aliento suyo, el Banshee no era solo la amenaza principal era quien le estaba abriendo paso a las otras criaturas atraídas por su grito.

– _¿¡Qué clase de maldición es esta!? –_ Diana comenzaba a perder la paciencia al no encontrar nada luego de revisar libro tras libro.

Akko observaba como Diana se mordía el labio con cada vez más fuerza a modo de frustración mientras descartaba un libro tras otro incluso noto como llego a agarrar dos veces el mismo libro, lo sabía, Diana no estaba concentrada lo cual era raro pues no era la primera vez que a su esposa le tocaba resolver un problema bajo presión, al contrario pareciera que eso se le daba mejor pero en esta ocasión incluso la rubia comenzaba a soltar leves groserías en voz baja ¡Y en Japonés!, una especie de mal habito que adquirió mientras Akko le enseñaba su idioma natal y que la Cavendish usa como desahogo cuando siente que una situación la sofoca, fue ahí que le quedo en claro a la asiática que Diana no podía concentrarse pues su atención estaba dividida entre lo que ocurría afuera, la charla de las profesoras, el contenido de los libros y sobre todo el estado en que se encontraba sus hijos, esta situación estaba sacando lo mejor y lo peor del lado maternal de Diana y eso ultimo sería peor que ver arder Roma, por lo que Akko estaba a punto de intervenir cuando fue interrumpida.

– _Pierden el tiempo puesto que eso no es una maldición –_

Una clara y familiar voz se acercaba al grupo que no tardaron en reconocer.

– _Maestra Croix –_ Akko fue la primera en recibirla.

– _Tanto tiempo sin vernos señoritas –_ A pesar de los años seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa tan segura de sí, en apariencia se veía como si los años casi no la hubieran tocado y su cabello seguía corto pero opto por sujetárselo.

– _Maestra Croix, la esperamos antes –_ Aclara la directora interrumpiendo el reencuentro.

– _Momento ¿Que no estaba en la cárcel de forma definitiva? –_ Pregunto la americana para fortuna de quienes no se animaron a preguntar.

– _Salí bajo palabra, por ahora, y pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que... no encontramos una niñera a tiempo -_ En ese momento a metros de Croix venían caminando dos niñas rubias muy parecidas entre sí.

El grupo de Akko y compañía quedaron viendo a las nuevas invitadas con la boca abierta, definitivamente era algo que no se la esperaba, fue la directora la que tuvo que volver a captar su atención.

– _Ya habrá tiempo para ponerse al día ¿Que decías Croix? –_

– _Claro_ \- Le hace una seña a las niñas que venían con ella para que se queden con el grupo de los hijos - _Ese Banshee y el resto de las criaturas no están bajo los efectos de una maldición, sino de una excesiva carga de energía mágica -_ Todas prestaron atención _\- Verán, revise la trayectoria del Banshee desde donde pudo provenir_ \- Saca su varita mostrando una gráfica que se alzaba sobre la mesa _\- Estas criaturas al parecer han estado viviendo en una zona del bosque Arturuc donde han quedado residuos de mis maquinas -_ Señala un punto del bosque con un circulo blanco _\- Saben que esas máquinas absorbían la energía y la esparcía uniformemente a su alrededor, aparentemente aun después de lo del misil algunas máquinas continuaron funcionando_ \- En la gráfica aparecieron ahora varios puntos de color azul que representaban la energía mágica - _Todos estos años siguieron esparciendo energía tanto buena como mala –_

– _¿Y porque no las desactivo? - Hablo la profesora Finnelan – Son sus máquinas, por lo cual era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que no volvieran a causar problemas – Su tono sonaba aún más severo de lo que cualquier alumna recordaba - ¿Cómo siquiera pudo permitir que algo así pasara por alto luego de que usted misma prometió cambiar para bien? –_

Aquel tono de voz inusualmente severo usado por Finnelan, lo cual ya era mucho decir conociéndola, dejo más que claro que la maestra seguía culpando en cierta forma a Croix por sus métodos utilizados en el pasado.

– _Entiendo que este tentada a culparme de lo que ocurre y que no dudara en tomar medidas hacia mi persona si algo le ocurre a la academia producto del ataque del Banshee – Croix se puso firme dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por la mujer mayor – Pero en mi total defensa si esto ocurrió fue porque en primer lugar la energía que esparcen mis maquinas es tan poca que se confunde con facilidad con el flujo natural que recorre el bosque luego de ser roto el sello, y en segundo – Hizo una breve pausa – Desde que eso ocurrió me restringieron no solo el uso de la magia sino también de la tecnología por lo que no tuve oportunidad de detectar y desactivar todas las maquinas que hayan quedado en funcionamiento ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Profesora? –_

El ambiente se había tornado bastante tenso en lo que ambas mujeres se dedicaban miradas desafiantes, y realmente no era el momento para empezar alguna confrontación interna.

– _En definitiva, todo eso significa que se está repitiendo lo de hace años –_ Deduce Akko para alivianar los ánimos.

– _Algo así –_ Responde Croix con un tono de voz más relajado y ahora formando una nueva figura en el gráfico, una igual al Banshee- _Ellos han estado habitando durante mucho tiempo la zona donde estaban esparcidas estas máquinas, sus propios cuerpos fueron canalizando toda esa energía más el nuevo flujo de la magia que el gran Triskellion libero -_ La figura en el tablero se hizo más grande _\- Todo eso termino por afectar especialmente la propia naturaleza del Banshee que procedió luego a contaminar a las otras criaturas que la rodeaban, en pocas palabras, están corrompidos por el cumulo de energía en sus cuerpos–_

– _En ese caso, lo más lógico que podemos hacer es intentar que liberen toda esa energía, empezando por el Banshee que los lidera y al parecer cuyos gritos los altera más –_ Diana había recuperado la calma _\- ¿No es así, Lotte?–_

– _En efecto, pero quisiera que hubiera una manera de poder hacerlo sin tener que lastimarla –_

– _Sé que no te gusta Lotte, pero solo será lo necesario, es por el bien de todos incluida ella –_ Aseguro Akko a su amiga de lentes.

– _He escaneado a la líder para determinar hasta qué punto atacarla -_ Muestra una tableta digital con la imagen de la criatura rodeada de números y porcentajes - _El color rojo es su energía actual, si logramos que baje hasta esta línea_ – Una línea blanca se dibujó automáticamente a la altura de sus extremidades inferiores _– estaremos fuera de peligro –_

– _Entendido -_ Akko estaba lista para lo que seguía pero antes había algo que deseaba preguntar a toda costa _\- Maestra Croix ¿Sabe dónde está Chariot? –_

– _Se les está adelantando –_

Señalo con su pulgar hacia afuera justo cuando se veía que el Banshee se doblaba hacia adelante producto de a ver sido golpeado fuertemente en el estómago, y no había sido con cualquier cosa, una cabellera rojiza se movía con gracia mientras se separaba de la criatura luego de a verle dado tremendo golpe, si, a pesar de los años Chariot aun demostraba estar en buena forma física.

– _Uau –_ Murmuro Akko ante tal despliegue.

* * *

Aquel ser estaba a metros de la puerta principal de Luna Nova, su ejército aún estaba lejos pero avanzaba sin problema por el camino formado por la destrucción de su líder, las estudiantes habían sido reunidas en el auditorio donde una pantalla mágica las mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría afuera, cierto número de brujas que peleaban para mantenerla a raya habían retrocedido para entre todos rodear la escuela con un escudo mágico a modo de burbuja, la maestra Finnelan junto con la directora coordinaban con Croix su modo de actuar, por otro lado, momentos antes de que comenzaran a planear su estrategia Chariot y Croix retrocedieron al pasado realizando juntas el hechizo de cambio de ropa, después de todo las nueve nuevas brujas volvían a entrar en acción.

Cada una llevaba un vestuario con toques de blanco y colores adaptados a los que fueron alguna vez sus equipos, Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka tenían cinturones verdes, el vestuario de Amanda era más al cuerpo y en sus manos pasando por las muñecas guantes gruesos todo destacando la comodidad que necesitaba para sus vuelos en escoba, Constanze tenía un chaleco con sujetadores para municiones y en cada pierna tenia alforjas para su varita y herramientas, Jasminka tenía varias bolsas colgando de su cinturón, muy útil para cargar alimentos pequeños o píldora mágica de las que ella misma fabrica. El quipo rojo tampoco se quedó atrás pues todas lucían con orgullo los colores del equipo que conformaron en su juventud, la ropa de Lotte se convirtió en un vestido de cuerpo entero que en la parte trasera se alargaba hasta acabar en punta a la altura de las piernas, un buen detalle era los amplios bolsillos a los costado donde su fiel espíritu acompañante ya se había acomodado, Sucy también tenía un vestido de cuerpo entero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego se abría cubriendo hasta sus pies, en los brazos también se ajustaba hasta el codo y luego dejaba una manga alargada, todo el conjunto era completado por una capa negra que descendía hasta el muslo con la intención de esconder las botellas con venenos que colgaban con nudos en la espalda, Akko y Diana eran una historia distinta, sus ropas se parecían entre si más que nada por el patrón de colores salvo por el cinturón que Diana lo tenía azul y Akko rojo, para empezar ambas tenían una capa que combinaba con el color de sus cinturones, tan largo que les llegaba a los tobillos, sus cuerpos cubiertos por una prenda azul muy parecida a las usada por Shiny Chariot durante sus espectáculos, falda blanca y botas rojas.

Todas se mantenían atentas, no se sabía si el escudo iba a resistir con totalidad los ataques que se hacían progresivamente peor, por un lado teníamos a Diana y Lotte acordando una estrategia con las profesoras, por otro a Jasminka preparando caramelos mágicos como potenciador de los poderes de quienes debían mantener el escudo, Sucy junto con Luckic revolvían en un caldero algo espeso y burbujeante, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Milena y Belle, la niña que había soltado al fin su copia de NigthFall, Amanda, Hannah y Barbara observaban como Constanze le hacía leves modificaciones a sus escobas, todas reunidas nuevamente, hubiera sido un reencuentro agradable bajo otras circunstancias, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Akko al verlas a todas.

– _Mamá –_ Voltea hacia la pequeña copia de Diana - _¿Es momento para estar vistiéndote como en tus presentaciones? –_

– _Oye, créelo o no, pero este traje me hará ver más genial a la hora de la acción –_ Exclamo dando una media vuelta haciendo elevar su capa.

– _¿Y crees que podrán con eso? –_ Su voz dejaba ver su preocupación ya de por si evidente.

Más allá de la emoción que Akko pudiera sentir por volver a trabajar con sus amigas debía considerar que una situación así era preocupante para sus niños y a decir verdad estaba dejándole mucha responsabilidad a Daniel con respecto al cuidado de las más jóvenes de la familia.

– _Vengan aquí -_ Le hace una seña a los tres para acercarse - _Sé que esto puede verse feo, pero no se preocupen, nosotras podemos, nadie destruirá la futura escuela de mis niñas –_ Extiende los brazos para poder rodearlos a los tres en un cálido abrazo, al separarse su mirada se fija en su primogénito _\- Haces un buen trabajo al protegerlas Daniel -_ Pone una mano en su hombro _– Por favor aguanta un poco más –_

– _Quizás al final me vaya mejor como el primer caballero Cavendish que como mago –_

Daniel sonríe con un poco de amargura que Akko capta a la perfección pero alguien más la interrumpe antes de que pudiera intentar arreglarlo.

– _De nacer en otros tiempos hubieras sido un grandioso caballero con armadura, ¿Quién dice que no? -_ Comento Diana acercándose a su familia _\- Pero por ahora, Akko, es hora –_ La castaña asiente y se levanta para ir junto a su esposa.

– _Esperen ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? –_ Las detiene Midori.

– _Pues ponerse a salvo con el resto, y no, no es discutible –_ Sentencia Diana al ver que su hija mayor iba a protestar.

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban a salvo, y las chicas estaban ahora a merced de la criatura, todas formadas en una hilera esperando la señal de la directora que las encabezaba, Diana y Akko de manera discreta se habían tomado de la mano.

– _Cielo mío -_ Murmuro la castaña _– En caso de que ocurra lo peor...–_

– _¿Huh? –_ La mira de reojo.

– _Si pasa lo peor...hare lo posible para que al menos tu salgas de esta con vida -_ Aprieta su mano que estaba entrelazada - _Los niños van a necesitarte para que los sigas guiando –_

Akko realmente no quería pensar en nada malo, dentro de ella tenía esa voz que le decía que todo iba a terminar bien pero aun así quería dar por sentado algunas cosas.

– _Claro que van a necesitar quien los guie -_ Responde Diana sacándola de sus pensamientos _\- Y las dos seguiremos estando para eso, porque pienso terminar este día como todos los demás, sujetando la mano de mi esposa –_ Dicho esto le devolvió el apretón de mano a la castaña.

– _¡Ahora!–_

Holbrooke dio la señal al momento que la criatura iba a prepararse para dar otro grito, veloces como un rayo Amanda, Constanze y Hannah volaron con sus escobas para llamar la atención de la criatura, Amanda comenzó a llamar su atención acercándose a su rostro, el Banshee movió su brazo extendiendo sus huesudos dedos para poder atrapar con estos a la pelirroja que la desafiaba desde las alturas, cuando pareciera que iba a alcanzarla Constanze y Hannah le arrojan a la cara frascos llenos del líquido que Sucy y Luckic fabricaron momentos antes, el contenido de los frascos al hacer contacto con la piel de la criatura la cubrió se solidifico en una masa que logro cegarla.

– _¡Siguiente!–_ Ordena la directora.

– _Metamorphie Fassiece –_

En una curiosa combinación Chariot vuelve a remitir contra la criatura pateándola de nuevo en el estómago seguido de eso Akko, que había tomado la forma del elefante con grandes orejas, voló lo más rápido que pudo y al último segundos volvió a cambiar de forma, esta vez en una gran tortuga metida dentro de su caparazón que golpeo de lleno a la criatura en el pecho provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, el Banshee se encontraba ahora ciego y expuesto.

– _¡Todos juntos!_ – Dio la última señal la directora.

Todas las profesoras, ex alumnas, ex equipo azul, verde y rojo estaban arriba de sus escobas con sus varitas en mano y apuntando al Banshee, de un momento a otro una lluvia de múltiples proyectiles que salían disparado de las varitas fueron cayendo sobre la criatura que solo podía gritar, mientras tanto en el auditorio las estudiantes se emocionaban ante tal espectáculo, no todos los días podían presenciar a tantas brujas en acción y tanta emoción en el aire por parte de las alumnas era contagioso.

– _Mamá es muy fuerte –_ Midori tenía un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos.

– _Ataco directamente, eso fue genial –_ Saltaba Dina en su lugar tratando de contener un poco su emoción.

– _Mi tía fue mejor, cegó a ese monstruo con sus pócimas –_ Murmuro con orgullo Milena.

– _¡Nuestra mamás están haciéndolo todo! –_ Hablaron al unísono las dos niñas que llegaron con Croix.

Las jóvenes brujas comenzaban a discutir entre ellas quien de sus familiares se lucia más, Daniel era el único que se encontraba ajeno a las discusiones y los murmullos de las estudiantes, solo se mantenía mirando seriamente la pantalla mientras sostenía algo en su bolsillo con la mano derecha.

– _¿Ocurre algo? –_

Daniel volteo para encontrarse de frente con la mirada apacible del hijo de Jasminka que lo miraba preocupado.

– _Tengo un mal presentimiento –_

* * *

– _¿Cómo va, Croix? –_ Pregunto la directora manteniéndose alejada de la zona de bombardeo.

– _Va muy bien -_ Corrobora Croix su dispositivo _\- Está a la mitad de su límite, solo un poco más –_

– _Vamos juntas, Diana –_ Finnelan apunta con su varita.

– _Luna Lana –_ Invocaron el hechizo juntas atrapando a la criatura con unos hilos de luz imposibilitándola de todo movimiento.

– _Ya casi –_ Croix miraba atenta la línea que marcaba los niveles de energía del Banshee.

La criatura estaba reducida, todas las brujas seguían lanzándole hechizos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para acabar con todo, o al menos era lo que se tenía previsto. Como una lluvia que cesa sus fuerzas con tal de volver con más energía para convertirse en tormenta, el Banshee retrajo su cuerpo y luego volvió a erguirse violentamente para soltar un lamento mucho más fuerte que ensordeció los oídos de todas y no lograron reaccionar a tiempo cuando la criatura comenzó a lanzar golpes frenéticos a su alrededor, las que estaban sobre sus escobas fueron empujadas fuera de esta, y quienes estaban en tierra terminaron siendo estrelladas contra el escudo que protegía la academia, las profesoras avanzadas en edad salieron casi ilesas gracias a que fueron a dar contra las mas jóvenes. Los golpes fueron duros pero debían recuperarse lo más rápido posible, el Banshee había llegado a la entrada de la academia destrozándola a su paso y con ese último grito su ejército doblo el paso acercándose más rápido.

– _Chicas ¿Están bien? –_ Lotte fue de las primeras en ponerse en pie – _Akko, Sucy… –_

Akko estaba aturdida, los oídos le zumbaban y sentía un dolor punzante en el costado donde había golpeado contra el escudo, miro hacia donde provenía la voz de su amiga para ver como ayudaba a Sucy a ponerse de pie, y como si fuera una de esas escenas románticas de película Akko pudo apreciar el rostro de preocupación de Lotte al ver un pequeño corte en la frente de Sucy, sin embargo esta le restó importancia asegurándole que estaba bien para luego terminar de tranquilizarla tomándola del mentón y dándole un corto beso en los labios, una simple muestra de cariño que alegro el corazón de Akko y le recordó algo importante.

– _Oh cielos, ¡Diana!_ – La japonesa se puso rápidamente de pie llamando a su _amada - ¿¡Diana!? ¿Dónde estás? –_

Entonces la vio a pocos metros auxiliando a Finnelan, si bien la mujer aun es fuerte la edad podría estar pasándole factura a su cuerpo, y Akko pudo comprobarlo cuando vio que Diana la dejaba apoyada sobre un pilar caído.

– _¿Están bien? –_

– _No es grave, pero es mejor que la profesora se quede al margen –_ Indica Diana más que nada para tranquilizar a su esposa.

– _Ya estoy mayor para andar en estos trotes, supongo que habrá que dejárselo a los jóvenes, lamento que tengas que preocuparte Diana –_ Murmuro Finnelan entre quejidos.

– _No diga eso profesora, llamare a alguien para que la lleve adentro –_ Dicho esto Diana le hizo una seña a unos duendes que curaban a los heridos dentro del escudo.

– _Pero Diana...–_

– _Despreocúpese maestra Finnelan -_ Soltó Akko animada _\- Detendremos al Banshee y todo acabara antes de que se dé cuenta -_ Dirige su mirada a la bruja rubia _\- Vamos, Diana –_

Dicho esto Akko comenzó a caminar para que Diana la siguiera y así dejar a la maestra en buenas manos, la castaña caminaba muy segura de sí por lo que Diana sintió un poco más de seguridad.

– _Cariño -_ la rubia logro alcanzarla y se aferra a su mano _\- Suenas confiada ¿Tienes un plan? –_

– _La verdad es que no -_ Confiesa con una sonrisa nerviosa _\- Pero necesitaba que la profesora lo creyera para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse –_

Ahí estaba, una vez más Akko dejaba salir esa personalidad que la había enamorado, toda acción o descuido de ella que ocultaba un fin desinteresado para el bienestar del otro, esa acción que inconscientemente encendía algo dentro de Diana, algo que estaba impulsándola en ese momento a dar un par de pasos hacia la castaña, sujetarla del mentón y unir sus labios en un íntimo beso, uno que por momentos podría trasladarlas a ambas a un punto del pasado donde solo eran dos jóvenes estudiantes disfrutando de los cosquilleos que la otra le producía con solo rozar sus labios, breves segundos que al terminarse Akko queda con una muy tonta sonrisa y mirando a su esposa.

– _¿Y eso porque fue?–_ Pregunta embelesada.

– _Porque eres maravillosa - Une su frente al de ella - Y creo en ti cuando me dices que todo saldrá bien –_

– _Ay Diana -_ Se deja llevar frotando su nariz con la de ella _\- Creo en ti -_ Susurra - _Creer... ¡Eso es!_ –

Sin decir nada más Akko la agarra de la mano y comienza a correr.

El Banshee ya había destruido la entrada de la academia y por momentos estaba siendo frenado en el cielo por Amanda y su equipo en las escobas y en el suelo por una que otra bruja que seguía atacándola con hechizos, el medidor de Croix no presentaba cambio, al contrario se había recuperado del ataque que habían realizado y lo que más les ponían los pelos de puntas era que el ejército de criaturas estaba a un par de minutos de pisarle los talones a su gigantesco líder.

– _¡Maestra Chariot!–_ La castaña llego hasta ella _\- ¡Necesitamos la Vara Brillante! –_

– _¿Que? –_ Soltaron todos los presentes.

– _Tengo el presentimiento de que se los puede detener con la Vara brillante, tenemos que intentarlo –_

– _Pero Akko -_ La bruja pelirroja la mira un poco incrédula _– Al liberar el sello la vara desapareció, no sé si se pueda recuperar –_

– _Si puede, pero tienes una única oportunidad –_

Ante los ojos de Akko y Chariot se hizo presente la figura tan familiar de Woodward pero en su rostro ya no había aquella tranquilidad que siempre demostró, había mucha pena.

– _Mira la Big Dipper e invoca el hechizo, si crees lo suficiente en tu corazón, la vara aparecerá para ayudarte –_

– _Maestra –_ Chariot quiso acercarse a su maestra para saber cuál era ese pesar que delataba sus facciones.

– _No pude salvarla –_

Woodward volteo a ver al Banshee con el mismo pesar que sus palabras, la criatura parece a verse dado cuenta de ello pues volteo su fiera mirada hacia ella.

– _Por favor, ayúdenla –_ Dijo antes de desaparecer frente a todos.

– _Akko –_ Diana sujeto de los hombros a la castaña para sacarla del trance – Ahí –

– _Claro -_ Fijo su mirada al cielo al punto que señala Diana y diviso la constelación, soltó un suspiro y levanto el brazo derecho hacia el cielo _– Noctu Orfei... –_

El Banshee noto las intenciones de Akko por lo que inflo su pecho para soltar otro de esos poderosos gritos, pero antes de siquiera darse la oportunidad se detiene abruptamente, una dulce voz, un agradable cantico llega a sus oídos, en el cielo, volando cerca de la criatura alguien cantaba aquella canción de los espíritus, pero no era Lotte aunque si era muy parecida a ella.

– _Belle -_ Sin dudarlo dos veces Lotte volvió a agarrar su escoba y voló cerca de su hija.

– _¿Pero que...? –_

– _Toma –_ Frente a Diana y Akko estaba la sobrina de Sucy entregándoles una botellita con un brillante líquido amarillo.

– _¿Qué es? –_ Akko mira con extrañeza la botella.

– _Una poción de restauración de magia -_ Señala a todos los demás que sostenían la misma botella pero vacía _– Y aunque es verdad que es divertido jugarte bromas, esta no es mala, solo bébelo –_

La mala experiencia de Akko en años pasados le hizo crearse el instinto de desconfiar en algo que te entrega un Manbavaran, pero al ver que el Banshee se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar el cantico recitado ahora por Lotte y su hija no le quedo más que olvidarse de ese miedo y obedecer, bebió un buen sorbo y luego se lo paso a Diana para beber lo que quedaba, aquel liquido se resistía en pasar por su garganta mientras por el rabillo de su ojo vio a sus dos hijas fuera de la zona segura de la academia levantando sus respectivas varitas, solo eso basto para que Akko tragara de golpe lo que tenía en la boca.

– _¡NIÑAS! –_ Soltó un grito bastante agudo que asusto a Diana en el proceso.

– _¿Qué hacen? ¡Les dijimos que se pusieran a salvo!_ – Gritaba Diana preparándose para correr hacia ellas.

– _Ganando tiempo para ustedes –_ Dina con su varita apuntando hacia unas estatuas le hace señas a su hermana que imita su acción.

– _Ansolew Airo –_ Pronuncian ambas hermanas apuntando sus varitas.

Las varitas brillaron al mismo tiempo envolviendo las estatuas que custodiaban parte de la fachada de Luna Nova, ante los sorprendidos ojos de ambas madres estas se movieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el Banshee obligándola a retroceder nuevamente, si bien el asombro fue grande hubiera sido un buen momento para halagar el trabajo en equipo de las hermanas si no fuera porque tenían un problemas más grande del cual encargarse ahora que le habían conseguido tiempo.

– _Akko -_ Diana tomo los hombros de la castaña _\- Hagámoslo –_ Akko asintió y volvió a repetir la acción de mirar hacia la Big Dipper.

– _Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor –_

Tal y como lo dijo Woodward desde el cielo la constelación brillo y las estrellas que la conformaban comenzaron a bajar creando un pequeño y luminoso remolino que culminaba en la mano levantada de Akko y ahí frente a ella se formó una figura alargada, nuevamente Akko tenía en sus manos el Arco brillante.

– _Increíble –_ Murmuro sin poder creer que nuevamente tenía aquel objeto en sus manos.

Akko salió de su asombro cuando sintió las manos de Diana en su cintura, un breve flash back del pasado vino a su mente mientras sentía como la rubia desde atrás pasaba su brazo para luego poner su mano sobre la que ella sostenía el arco, si, esa escena ya la había vivido, esa escena que la marco internamente de una forma que en su momento la hizo sentir mil sensaciones en su pecho, su mano libre que también era sostenía por la de Diana comenzó a formar la flecha que complementaba el arco, solo restaba apuntar cosa que resultaba difícil en ese momento.

– _Diana...no puedo –_

– _No vas a lastimar a nadie, concéntrate amor, yo te ayudo –_ Índico la Cavendish apretando con firmeza sus manos sobre las de Akko.

Iba a ser un tiro incierto, Akko estaba dudando el disparar, muy cerca de la Banshee se encontraban sus amigas y el resto de las brujas tratando de hacerla retroceder lo más que podían, Diana lo sabía, Akko no iba a disparar mientras los demás estuvieran cerca y su pensamiento fue certero cuando la flecha comenzó a perder brillo.

– _¡Equipo verde y rojo pónganse detrás de Diana y Akko! –_ Chariot estaba usando un megáfono hecho con magia para dar órdenes _– ¡Daniel ahora! –_

– _¡¿QUE?! –_ Gritaron al unísono las dos madres al escuchar el nombre de su hijo.

Chariot dio un paso al costado dejando ver a Daniel que ya tenía su varita a la mitad de un hechizo.

– _¡Tiphillie Lirullianae! –_ Evoco en voz alta.

Olas de agua se levantaron a su alrededor y avanzaron con rapidez hacia el Banshee que estaba destruyendo las estatuas que la detenía y en una rápida mirada Akko vio el camino hacia el Banshee despejado y todas sus amigas se encontraba a espaldas de ella y Diana, fue entonces que le llego esa idea.

– _Chicas -_ Se dirigió a sus amigas _\- Necesito su ayuda –_

Ante la atenta mirada de todas Akko cambio la forma de su arco por el de una gran ballesta, Akko comenzó a dar indicaciones a sus amigas para que se acercaran, todo esto mientras que a cierta distancia de ellas el unicornio de inmensas dimensiones que Daniel invocaba envistió con su cuerno al Banshee empujándola hacia el bosque. El ex equipo verde se encargó de sostener la ballesta para alzarla en el ángulo adecuado de modo que las flechas atravesaran al Banshee y su ejército, Lotte y Sucy se posicionaron a cada lado concentrando su propia energía con las de Amanda, Jasminka y Constanze y así formando en cada lado una enorme flecha hecha con magia, ahora solo faltaba la principal formada por Akko y Diana pero esta última tenía toda su atención puesta en su hijo y su forma de ejecutar ese hechizo tan propio de su familia, para Akko era algo impresionante ver el rostro de su esposa, esta es una de esas pocas veces que Diana Cavendish demostraba abiertamente estar sorprendida ante un despliegue de magia, y por eso Akko se lamentaba el tener que sacarla de su burbuja.

– _Diana -_ La llamo con urgencia sacándola de su trance _\- Te necesito –_ Le pidió señalando con su mirada la obvia situación en la que estaban.

– _Perdón –_ Sus mejillas se pintaron de un tenue sonrojo ante tal descuido pero se recobró rápido.

La tercera flecha se formó y era más grande y brillante que las otras, el arco también se hizo más grande dejando en evidencia toda la carga mágica que poseía reunida por esas siete brujas, el ejercito de Luna Nova había retrocedido ante la advertencia de Chariot y el unicornio que batalla con el Banshee se desvaneció producto del agotamiento de Daniel que callo hacia atrás empujado por el repentino corte de su magia.

– _¡Balista Brillante! –_

Las tres flechas salieron disparadas, en cierto punto del trayecto se unieron formaron una única flecha que dio directo al pecho del Banshee atravesándolo como un cuchillo ardiente sobre mantequilla, y siguió su recorrido hasta que esa enorme flecha atravesó entero al ejército, aquellos seres se retorcieron mientras una luz brotaba desde la herida provocada por la flecha ramificándose por sus cuerpos, los alaridos más destacados seguían siendo los del Banshee que se iban debilitando a medida que la luz la cubría desde adentro y de su cuerpo se iban desprendiendo unos raros colgajos, el gigante ser perdía forma, los colgajos seguían desprendiéndose asimilándose a cuando deshojas los pétalos de una flor, pronto donde había estado parada la criatura solo quedo los restos de una ennegrecida y blanda cascara que rodeaban una figura femenina, asemejaba a una mujer joven, muy pálida de cabello largo y que se encontraba arrodillada mirando hacia el suelo. Levanto con dificultad su mirada como de alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y necesita volver a acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, dejando entrever además una expresión tanto de confusión como de miedo, y no era la única a metros de ella se ponían de pie su ejército que no eran nada más ni menos que otros espíritus con forma de animales y uno que otro duende y hada, estos al ver que se encontraban en los límites del bosque y ver tantos humanos cerca simplemente optaron por salir corriendo de regreso al bosque incluido las cockatrices que emitieron un sonido muy parecido a las gallinas mientras corrían, mientras tanto la figura femenina que solía ser el problemático Banshee se miraba las manos que luego utilizo para palpar su cabello y rostro, a medida que lo hacía en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de alivio, el Banshee ahora miraba al grupo de chicas y con una dulce sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos pronuncio unas palabras en un idioma que no llegaron a comprender para luego esfumarse en una neblina que se adentró al bosque al igual que el resto de las criaturas.

– _Lotte ¿Tú le entendiste? –_ Rompió el silencio Sucy.

– _Ella dijo "Muchas gracias" –_

La ballesta cambio repentinamente adoptando su forma norma, la vara brillante estaba nuevamente en manos de Akko, una gran nostalgia la invadió de repente al recordar el tiempo y las experiencias que vivió mientras era su portadora y ahora, así como vino debía volver a dejarla ir luego de pronunciar un último hechizo, por los viejos tiempos.

– _Lyonne –_

* * *

El ambiente volvía a llenarse de murmullos pero esta vez de forma positiva, el escudo mágico se había desvaneció y las alumnas iban de un lado a otro ayudando a los duendes y profesoras a reparar el desastre provocado, la entrada fue la que más daño sufrió pero nada que algo de magia de restauración no pueda arreglar.

Akko recorría el gran salón, familias y amigos ahora reían con confianza, si alguien había resultado herido eso quedo solucionado con el ultimo hechizo pronunciado por ella, sus amigas también se veían bien, el ex equipo verde se encontraban hablando, Amanda tenía un brazo rodeando el cuello de Constanze mientras al parecer avergonzaba un poco al hijo de Jasminka con algún comentario como solo ella sabe decirlos, Jasminka tenía su clásica sonrisa mientras le acomodaba el cabello al muchacho, también se cruzó con Hannah y Bárbara esta última cargando a su hijo que se notaba había estado llorando y por ultimo vio a sus amigas, Lotte se veía como toda una madre sacudiendo la tierra de las ropas de Belle y Milena, Akko pudo apreciar desde donde estaba como Sucy abrazo a ambas niñas con cariño y luego le daba una cariñosa mirada a Lotte, ciertamente a la castaña se le hizo muy tierna esa escena más que nada por ver a su amiga de los venenos ser así de afectuosa con otra persona, definitivamente a verse sincerado con Lotte hace tiempo, y formalizado su relación, ha tenido un impacto positivo en ella y a pesar de que no era su hija era un detalle que ni Belle o Sucy les importaba para fortalecer ese afecto que se tenían, realmente, sus dos mejores amigas han creado una bonita familia cosa que desde el fondo de su corazón alegraba a la japonesa, así que siguió su camino sin interrumpir su momento.

Había a un par de personas que Akko quería ver para dar por terminado su recorrido y justamente las vio a ambas subiendo las escaleras de la cafetería, las dos mujeres se encontraban acompañadas por ese par de niñas que fueron las primeras en ver a la castaña acercarse, y al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que Akko reconocía a la perfección, era de esas miradas de asombro y admiración que veía en muchos niños que iban a verla a actuar sus espectáculos.

– _Damas y Señoritas, con ustedes Chariot Junior –_ Croix dijo con un pequeño tono de burla al ver que Akko aun llevaba puesto ese traje.

– _Siempre tan ocurrente profesora Croix -_ Akko se cruzó de hombros para aparentar estar indignada por algo - _Me ofende no a verme enterado de esto antes_ – Mira sin disimulo a las dos niñas que las acompañaban.

– _Supongo que tienes razón -_ Chariot sabía que Akko no estaba realmente enojada pero aun así se sintió que le debía una explicación así que le hizo señas a Croix para que entretuviera a las niñas y se alejaron un poco para poder hablar en privado _\- Lamento enserio no a verte dicho algo antes, siendo la madrina de Daniel, estuvo muy mal de mi parte -_ Suelta un suspiro cargado de culpa - _Quise dar la noticia hace muchísimo tiempo pero Croix quería mantenerlo en secreto por...uno que otro motivo -_ Akko solo levanto una ceja interrogante _\- Iba a presentarlas formalmente esta noche y...bueno, ya ves lo que ocurrió –_

– _En realidad me da más curiosidad en saber cuándo, es decir, no recuerdo nunca a verte visto embarazada o algo -_ Akko apoya sus dedos en la barbilla pensativa - _Y fácilmente tienen la edad de mi hija más joven –_

– _No estas equivocada respecto a su edad -_ Mira por sobre su hombro a las niñas jugando con uno de los drones de Croix - _La de la derecha se llama Lorraine y la otra es su hermana gemela Nadine, y realmente no son nuestras hijas de sangre -_ La japonesa la mira con sorpresa ante la revelación _\- Croix y yo las encontramos abandonadas cuando tenían como un año de edad, queremos creer que algo les paso a sus padres y no solo que las abandonaron tan cruelmente, no tenían a nadie y... bueno -_ Le regreso la mirada a Akko que hasta entonces se mantuvo callada escuchándola _\- No ha sido fácil, me mantuve viajando mucho y por largos periodos para estar con ellas, mientras tanto se quedaban con Croix hasta que la volvieron a encerrar y fue ahí que tuve que dejar la enseñanza por un tiempo y cuidarlas –_

– _Eso explica esas largas y misteriosas ausencias suyas, pero Croix dijo que esta libre bajo palabra –_

– _Y así es, a la menor ofensa la van a volver a encerrar y esta vez no volvería a salir, esas niñas, son la razón de que Croix se esfuerza por reformarse y contentar a las autoridades -_ En su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa _\- Esas niñas son todo para nosotras –_

– _Pues creo que ser mamas les pega genial a las dos, así que están perdonadas –_ Y así la castaña volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa para animarla.

* * *

Van cuarenta largos segundos que la japonesa esta parada junto a su esposa, ignora si esta al menos se dio cuenta de su presencia pues parece muy absorta en su vigilancia y no duda que quizás está hace mucho más tiempo observando a la distancia a su primogénito.

– _Recuerdo la última vez que te quedaste observando a alguien con tanta atención_ \- Hablo Akko para llamar su atención con éxito pues la rubia volteo a mirarla _\- Y esa persona era yo –_ Logro sacarle una suave risa a su amada.

– _No me digas que estas celosa de tu hijo –_ Siguió riendo un poco más.

– _¿Porque debería? Sé que te gusta la belleza que el heredo de mi –_ Hizo un exagerado gesto de coqueteo a forma de burla _– Pero hablando enserio ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Te ves como si hubieras hecho el descubrimiento del año –_

– _Él tiene mucho potencial -_ Se coloca de perfil aun mirando a _Daniel - Sus hermanas juntas hicieron maravillas pero el por su cuenta realizo una poderosa invocación, yo hice una de tal magnitud teniendo un par de años más que el –_

– _Creo que hemos creado unos monstruos si es lo que tratas de decir –_ Akko lo decía en broma pero eso no quito que se ganara un golpecito en el brazo por parte de Diana _\- Creo que hay algo que debes saber –_ Akko saco su varita, la punta comenzó a soltar una suave luz blanca y mientras lo hacía junto su frente con la de Diana, esta última cerro los ojos mientras escucho como la japonesa susurraba un hechizo de forma que solo ambas lo entendieran, pasado unos segundos la varita dejo de brillar y Diana abre lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los de su amada – _Ya lo sabes, tienes que hablar con Dani –_

* * *

Había sido un largo día y la actual familia Cavendish se encontraba tomando un merecido descanso pero al parecer Dina y Midori aún tenían energía o almenas aun conservaban la emoción provocada por la aventura de ese día y era Akko la encargada de apaciguar a sus hijas pues Diana y Daniel se encontraban en el despacho de la líder.

Al otro lado de su escritorio Diana se mantenía pensativa con una mano en su barbilla y caminaba alrededor de su lugar de trabajo, su hijo, que estaba aún parado frente a la puerta de entrada se sentía sofocado y no sabía exactamente hacia dónde mirar para tranquilizar sus nervios pues la presencia de su madre se imponía bastante, por otro lado era la primera vez en años que volvía a pisar esa oficina, al ser el lugar de trabajo y donde Diana realizaba sus diligencias como líder de la familia se podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que tenían permiso de ingresar además de ella, y entre esos otros estaban Daryl y la misma Akko.

– _¿Estoy en problemas? –_ Tantea el terreno ante el silencio que mantenía su madre.

– _Visto y considerando que tú y tus hermanas desobedecieron la orden de mantenerse al margen cuando se les ordeno, pues si, deberías tener problemas -_ El tono que utilizo hizo que el muchacho se achicara en su lugar _\- Pero no es por eso que te traje aquí -_ Ahora su hijo se veía confundido _\- Te traje aquí porque quiero intentar quitarte un aparente peso en tus hombros -_ Diana le señalo un asiento vacío frente a su escritorio para que él lo ocupara _\- Sobre tu lugar en la familia -_

Daniel frunció el ceño molesto e inflo sus mejillas a modo de berrinche mientras tomaba asiente en el lugar indicado.

– _Algo me decía ya que no iba a cumplir su promesa –_ Desvió su mirada molesto.

– _Al contrario, tu confianza está bien depositada -_ Diana se acercó a su escritorio para apoyarse contra él mientras levantaba su varita _– Para empezar te enseñamos que para que una relación sea sana y duradera siempre va a tener un secreto, y ya eres lo suficientemente grande para que te cuente cual es uno de esos secretos que tenemos nosotras –_

– _Si me lo vas a decir espero que no sea uno de esos secretos que requiera una visita al psicólogo en el futuro –_

– _Muy gracioso -_ Le da toque en la nariz con su dedo índice _\- Con Akko nos tenemos plena confianza, pues no hay secreto entre nosotras, pero no ha sido sencillo que una mantenga a la otra al tanto sobre sus actividades -_ Dicho eso hace brillar la punta de su varita _– Por lo general al final del día una pareja se cuenta mutuamente lo que hicieron en su jornada, cosa que al principio fue difícil para nosotras pues yo venía cansada de largos turnos o Akko viajaba mucho y siempre se le olvidaba algún detalle fuera mínimo o no, por eso tenemos un hechizo especial, uno que solo nosotras conocemos_ – Hace un suave movimiento circular con su varita - _Al recitarlo y unir nuestras frentes una puede ver o sentir lo que la otra vivió en determinada situación, Akko puede ver en su mente mis experiencias, así como yo las suyas_ \- En este punto Daniel comenzó a ponerse notoriamente nervioso al captar a que se refería _\- Le hiciste prometer que no me diría nada de lo que le dijiste, y cumplió, no me dijo nada, yo pude verlo –_

Repentinamente el joven primogénito comenzó a sentir como hacía más calor en el ambiente y la temperatura iba en aumento, cuando se dio cuenta que su madre lo miraba fijamente pero no con enojo o algo parecido si no con una expresión calmada solo lo hizo sentir más incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

– _Estuvo mal de mi parte no a ver hablado de esto contigo, y enserio lo lamento hijo -_ Le sostiene la mirada esperando pacientemente a que el levantara la suya - _Te hice sentir como yo me sentí alguna vez y en realidad era algo que quería evitar que experimentaras -_ Diana extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la cabeza de Daniel y acariciar su cabello con el afán de confortarlo _– Yo realmente quería protegerte a ti y a tus hermanas de esa pesada carga que desde muy joven tuve que llevar por ser una Cavendish, muchas veces la presión y las responsabilidades por mantener en alto mi apellido me carcomieron a tal punto que perdí ese dulce gusto que me daba el poder realizar magia_ – Daniel levanto sus rojizos ojos que la miraban con una dulzura infantil, como un niño que quiere que su madre no llore – _Cuando me quede sin mis padres la magia fue mi mayor fuente de felicidad en mis momentos de soledad, sí, lo practicaba más que nada para ser una digna futura líder pero el aprender del mundo de la magia y sus secretos me hacía olvidar de la tristeza, me confortaba tanto como los abrazos de mi madre. Es por eso que no fui demasiado exigente contigo, quería que encontraras tus propias motivaciones_ _e hicieras las cosas a tu ritmo, quiero proteger tu sonrisa y las de tus hermanas –_ Le da una última caricia apartando sus castaños cabellos de su rostro – _Me alegra saber que Akko hizo un buen trabajo en ese sentido. Pero quiero partir desde el inicio –_ Va directo al asunto - _¿Porque dudas de tu lugar en la familia? –_

Hubo un breve silencio, Daniel sabía que ya no podría escapar de esta, su madre acaba de abrir su corazón y él no podía simplemente ignorarla, así que tuvo que rendirse.

– _Po… porque todos saben que la familia Cavendish prácticamente siempre fue encabezado por una mujer –_ Confeso tímidamente.

– _Eso es una falsa creencia, pero bien infundado -_ Finalmente Daniel levanta la vista extrañado antes tales palabras _\- Supongo que recuerdas eso -_ Diana señala a una de las paredes de su oficina donde colgaba de forma orgullosa el tapiz con la imagen de Beatrix acariciando un unicornio.

– _La fundadora de nuestra familia, la primera Cavendish, Beatrix –_ Afirma el.

– _Ella tuvo un hijo varón -_ Nuevamente capto su atención _\- El primer líder varón de la familia, Bastian Cavendish, y al igual que ella se convirtió en un poderoso mago que aporto mucho de medicina durante la época de enfermedades –_

– _No sabía que hubo varones al mando, creí que solo las mujeres podían – Murmuro con el asombro marcado en la voz._

– _Quien toma el mando de la familia es el primogénito, no importa su género, solo importa su capacidad con las artes mágicas –_ Aclaro la rubia.

– _Pero en los registros que pude leer solo encontré nombres de mujeres –_

– _Hubo lideres varones, pero fueron poquísimos debo reconocer -_ Comenzó a relatar - _Bastian Cavendish tuvo cuatro hijos, tres mujeres y un varón, fue su hija mayor quien tomó el mando después de él, paso al menos una generación más hasta que otro varón tomo el mando -_ Hizo una breve pausa tratando de recordar lo que estudio de su extenso árbol genealógico - _Luego de eso nacieron otros varones pero ninguno como primerizos, en nuestra familia es más común el nacimiento de mujeres, pero eso no quita la misma regla, es el primogénito quien se convierte en líder –_

– _Y luego existen los casos especiales, como los de mi abuela ¿Verdad?_ – Indago ahora curioso.

– _Mi madre era la líder por ser la mayor, al morir ella y siendo yo aún muy joven, fue su hermana Daryl quien paso a ocupar el puesto hasta que yo tuviera la edad suficiente -_ Concluyo Diana con algo de amargura al recordar ese detalle de su pasado _\- Hijo, hoy tú me demostraste algo increíble, pude verte en acción como nunca antes lo había hecho_ \- Pone una mano en el hombro derecho de un sorprendido Daniel - _Tu nacimiento significo mucho para mí en varios sentidos, pensaba que no solo me convertí en la madre del primer Cavendish nacido en muchos años, también soy la madre del futuro tercer líder varón de toda la historia familiar -_ Esa declaración lo dejo boquiabierto - _Así que espero puedas perdonarme por no a verte dicho…–_

El castaño se puso abruptamente de pie aun con la boca abierta, se notaba que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no soltar algún chillido.

– ¡Por las barbas de…! ¡Caracoles…! ¡Por todos los…! - Se agarra del cabello despeinándose en el proceso - Quiere decir... ¡¿Que soy el próximo líder de los Cavendish?! –

– _En efecto, cuando llegue la hora haremos el ritual de traspaso de poder -_ Diana explicaba tranquilamente mientras su hijo dejaba salir lo que Akko le heredo mientras le brillaban los ojos _\- Pero para eso aún falta mucho, por ahora puedes seguir practicando y estudiando para mejorar tu magia, estoy segura que le sacaras provecho cuando comiences las clases –_

– _¿Que? -_ Adiós disimulo - _¡¿Estudiar?! –_ Dejo salir un agudo grito de emoción parecido a los de su japonesa madre, pero el motivo de su emoción hacia entrar en duda si realmente era hijo de Akko.

– _Hijo, cálmate por favor –_ Lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a tomar asiento antes de que los genes de Akko salgan a flote otra vez - _Pensaba decirte a fin de año, iba a ser una sorpresa pero mi pequeño príncipe es algo impaciente al parecer - Vuelve a darle otro toquecito en la nariz_ \- He averiguado en distintas academia y encontré una que quizás puede gustarte - Rodeo su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y le entrego un folleto que tenía la fotografía de un elegante castillo con aire victoriano _\- La academia "Templu Solaris", vendría siendo el equivalente de Luna Nova pero para varones -_ Daniel quedo viendo el contenido del folleto que constaba de información básica del lugar como una breve historia de la academia, su ubicación y las asignaturas - _Tus hermanas irán a Luna Nova, tu podrías ir a esta academia, si estás de acuerdo claro, en todo caso podríamos revisar otras opciones y... –_

– ¡Es perfecto! – Grito con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

El día había llegado y él se encontraba ahí, la radiante sonrisa de Daniel Cavendish se dejaba ver mientras sus ojos se maravillaban con la imagen de lo que sería su escuela por los próximos tres años, Diana no pudo evitar sentir cierto deja vu al ver a su hijo parado en la entrada con esa expresión cargada de ilusiones y sueños por cumplir mientras la punta de su sombrero se meneaba con la suave brisa que soplaba.

Daniel se despidió de sus hermanas intercambiando un par de bromas y abrazos para luego repetir la acción con las dos mujeres más importante en su vida, al hacerlo Diana sintió una curiosa presión en su pecho, tuvo el nostálgico recuerdo de su primer día en Luna Nova por un lado veía esa misma emoción en su hijo y por otro recordaba como deseo en ese entonces tener a sus padres con ella en ese momento tan especial, Diana realmente no pensaba mucho en los momentos que hubiera disfrutado junto a ellos, eran pensamientos que no necesitaba pero en un momento así, pudo ver la famosa otra cara de la moneda, esos momentos especiales que ella no pudo vivir por su cuenta ahora podía cumplirlos pero estando en el papel de madre orgullosa.

– _Señorita Diana, veo que esta sobre una nube que no será posible bajarla –_ Comenta Akko luego de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla para sacarla del trance en el que ella misma se había puesto.

– _¿Qué tratas de decir? –_

– _¿Quién sabe? –_ Sonríe pícaramente - _¿Nos vamos? –_

Las cuatro féminas emprendieron camino de regreso a la Línea Ley que las llevaría de regreso a casa pero antes de hacerlo las dos mujeres voltearon una última ver como la figura de su hijo se perdía al entrar a la academia.

Apenas es el inicio de su primer día de clases y sabían con seguridad que llegaría lejos y eso no podría ponerlas más orgullosas de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

 **Fin...Por ahora.**

Este capitulo ha pasado por más redaccion, correccion y cambios que un episodio de anime gore doblado en latino.

Si, este era el final de esta historia pero visto y considerando que muchos quieren el extra, sus deseos son ordenes, no más tenganme pasiencia porque si tardo es porque trato que quede tan bonito como este, eso y estoy con las manos puesta en muchos proyectos a la vez, lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente y es algo **IMPORTANTE.**

He dibujado a los tres hermanos Cavendish, y estoy haciendo más imagenes "Happy Family" relacionado a este fic, ademas de a ver dibujado alguna secuencia que refleja alguna escena no relatada en esta historia, tambien estoy trabajando en bocetos de nuestras protagonistas adultas, todo esto lo pueden ver si en el buscador de Face ponen simplemente **Shana Uchite,** actualmente tengo de perfil un dibujo de una "Yo" usando el uniforme de Luna Nova, les invito a darme like ahi y deleitarce cada tanto con las imagenes que dibuje respecto a "Familia Cavendish", tambien en las publicaciones dejo la direccion de mis otras redes donde subo (a veces) los dibujos con más detalles de sus diseños...y otras chingaderas mias.

Asi que dale like, si quieres preguntar algo del fic no dudes en hacerlo.

* * *

Es todo por ahora, gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.

atte:

 **Shana Uchite**


End file.
